


Альфа-ньюз: Горячий репортаж

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Human, Camera Man Derek, Drama, Journalist Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: Чтобы получился отличный репортаж, нужны пламенное сердце, горячая голова и задница в огне.





	Альфа-ньюз: Горячий репортаж

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: "Стайлз журналист, а Дерек.... а Дерек человек" аж в 2015 году да так ни разу и не выложено.  
> Текст аутентичный, ничего спустя три года не правилось — для истории.

Дерек вскидывается и невидящим взглядом обводит комнату. В спальне темно, в щель между неплотно задернутыми шторами проглядывает едва сереющее утреннее небо. Он трет ладонью лицо, смахивая очередной ночной кошмар, и старается выровнять дыхание, убеждая себя, что он дома, в собственной постели, в тысячах километров от обстрелов и закопанных в песок мин. Будильник должен прозвонить лишь через два с лишним часа, но Дерек знает, что пробовать засыпать сызнова бесполезно: остаточные видения все еще мерзко омывают его сознание. Стоит ему закрыть глаза — и они снова явят ему свои уродливые морды.

Пол за ночь настыл, и Дерек невольно ежится. В тесной квартире, обставленной по-спартански, тихо светятся часы: четверть шестого. Для чтения еще слишком рано, утренние мысли ленивы, и подкармливать сейчас свое растревоженное воображение для Дерека чревато. Ноутбук он открывает только по необходимости, пару раз в неделю: проверить почту и заплатить по счетам. Готовка могла бы его отвлечь, но в холодильнике шаром покати, не считая старой, недоеденной Айзеком пиццы да бутылки пива. Больше поводов выйти на утреннюю пробежку, в которой Дереку приходилось отказывать себе вот уже несколько дней. Плеснув в лицо холодной воды и смыв с себя последние отголоски кошмара, Дерек влезает в видавшие виды кроссовки и запахивает поплотнее тренировочную толстовку. Осень в Нью-Йорке накатывает волнами, и уже который день блеклое от туч солнце освещает влажные улицы города. Он никогда не боялся холода, но туман пробирается под крутку, надеясь, видимо, выхолодить Дерека изнутри. Так что волей-неволей ему приходится накинуть нелепый голубой шарф, подаренный младшей сестрой. 

Выходя на лестничную клетку, он успевает подхватить с придверной консоли ключи, карточку и холщовую сумку для продуктов.

— Пожалуйста, вот тот гадостный кофе среднего объема, — бурчит Стайлз темнокожему парню, продающему хот-доги и коричневую быстрорастворимую бурду перед зданием полиции, где собралась толпа пикетчиков с плакатами и тухлыми помидорами из соседнего «7/11».

— Может, не стоит так отзываться об их продукции? — с сомнением спрашивает его Кира, подпирая вагончик плечом.

— Я ведущий новостей, правда — моя работа, — Стайлз окидывает ее недовольным взглядом и переводит глаза на монеты в ладони. — Тем более, вряд ли они мне откажут. Им же надо получать прибыль с этого варева.

— Но настроение у них от этого лучше не становится.

— Как и кофе. К тому же, мерзкий вкус будит меня в несколько раз быстрее «Стайрбакса».

— Стайлз! — Дерек высовывается из боковой двери и, кажется, одними бровями приказывает Стайлзу поторапливаться. По крайней мере, так считывает эти движения сам Стайлз. А он считает себя виртуозом в считывании Дерека по его мрачной роже.

— Ваш кофе, сэр, — высовывается из окошка парень, пихая ему в ладонь картонный стаканчик, — и сосиска с горчицей для леди, — улыбается он Кире и протягивает ей промасленный сверток. В углу мятой бумажки выцарапан телефонный номер, и ей-ей, Стайлз видит, как краснеют кончики его ушей.

— Спасибо, — мило улыбается Кира и принимает хот-дог левой рукой, на которой поблескивает обручальное колечко.

— Ну, и кто тут великий разбиватель сердец? — спрашивает ее Стайлз, едва они отходят от вагончика. Кира смущенно вгрызается в свой завтрак, улыбаясь и, конечно, думая о Скотте. Стайлзу лишь остается закатить глаза и сморщиться при первом же глотке.

— Стайлз! У нас погоня! — орет из фургона Дерек, и Стайлз, откидывая так и не допитый кофе в урну, припускает к машине на пару с Кирой. Она прыгает за руль, а Дерек затягивает Стайлза в кабину за химо куртки. — Где твой пиджак?

  


Они вылетают на автостраду, и их фургон потряхивает так, будто на следующем повороте он развалится на части. Стайлз матерится в ладонь и распахивает заднее стекло, которое они удобно приспособили для съемок погонь и маршей, чтобы не было нужды вылезать из машины или свешиваться из боковых проемов, рискуя Дереком. Мимо проносится знак «I-190» с дистанционным столбом, и Стайлз присвистывает:

— Если они не поймают его до самой границы с Канадой, мы можем остановиться у двоюродного брата Пэрриша. Он приезжал в Бикон-Хиллз этим летом. Классный чувак.

— Они даже до нас еще не доехали, — между делом отвечает ему Дерек, устанавливая камеру на вмонтированный в днище штатив. Когда металлические защелки-лягушки щелкают о стальную треногу с характерным звуком, Дерека передергивает. Он закрывает глаза, выдыхает и, чтобы отвлечь себя, проверяет заряд батареи, на всякий случай доставая из кофра запасную. В кузове холодает от задувающего сквозняка, и Дерек накидывает кожаную куртку поверх подаренной ему белой майки-алкоголички. Которую, если верить словам Стайлза, для него украли из реквизита «Трамвая “Желание”». Естественно, Дерек не верит — за кадром Стилински может слепо верить только блаженный идиот или, например, Скотт Макколл, — но все равно носит чаще прочего гардероба. Стайлз настаивает, что она приносит их команде удачу. Дерек надеется, что в этот раз она тоже не подведет.

Где-то за длинным рядом машин раздаются первые отзвуки полицейской сирены, а над их головами разрезает воздух вертолет конкурирующего канала. 

— Держитесь крепче, сейчас будет жарко, — кидает им через плечо Кира, резко перестраиваясь в первый ряд, и Стайлз хватается за внутренние поручни, приваренные к крыше. В отличие от Дерека, он, видимо, так и не отрастил себе мозжечок. Дерек открыто ухмыляется и на всякий случай обхватывает треногу крепче, второй рукой придерживая камеру. Привычно прижимаясь глазом к видоискателю, он наводит фокус на бурлящий поток машин и включает запись. Картинка получается четкой и яркой: угонщик и, как комментирует у него под ухом Стайлз, убийца Дэлер, выбрал для ухода от полиции не самый удачный автомобиль. Красный «Порше» хорош в скорости, но на нем не затеряться.

С другой стороны, на телевизионных экранах изображение будет выглядеть невероятно зрелищно. Особенно в планах с вертолета. Он все равно не доедет и до границы штата — ублюдок, покосивший туеву хучу народа, — не самый лучший гонщик. Но Дерек не может не отдать должное: свою последнюю поездку без наручников Дэлер устроил на зависть многим. 

В наушник Дэнни кричит, что вертолет их родного канала поддерживает их с воздуха, но «карлсоны» передают только картинку. На приборной панели отражается вид с воздуха, и Стайлз тут же переключает внимание на трансляцию из вертолета. «Порше» кидает из ряда в ряд, и от преследователей его разделяет всего дюжина автомобилей. У Дэлера нет шансов. Кира сбрасывает скорость, предчувствуя, что скоро им предстоит выровняться с кортежем: иначе Дереку и Стайлзу придется бежать с аппаратурой обратно, а это непрофессионально. На экране машины случайных попутчиков либо приостанавливаются, не желая участвовать в погоне, либо прижимаются к обочине, давая дорогу силам правопорядка. Еще немного — и все закончится.

Лопасти вертолета отрывисто разрезают воздух, отдаваясь набатом в ушах Дерека, и его отрубает на какие-то доли секунды.

  


_В сентябре прошлого года на влажной от ночного дождя улице было обнаружено окровавленное тело мистера Лейхи, бывшего тренера сборной города по плаванию. Свидетели жестокого убийства так и не были найдены. Как выяснилось позже, Лейхи стал первой из вереницы жертв Мэтта Дэлера, ученика самого мистера Лейхи и одноклассника его сына._

Дерек привычно просматривает отснятый ими и уже выпущенный в эфир материал и виновато косится на Стайлза, лежащего рядом с ним на студийном диване. Стилински его не винит напрямую — он лишь сдавленно матерится и, запрокинув голову, прижимает к лицу завернутый в полотенце шмат замороженного мяса. 

_Благодаря углубленным знаниям в химии ядов, Дэлер синтезировал вещество, подавляющее волю. Опоив им Джексона Уиттмора, проходящего в деле как «нулевая жертва», Дэлер обрел в его лице ведомую марионетку, способную на все по одной лишь команде своего мастера. Руками Уиттмора ныне подсудимый Мэтт Дэлер оборвал жизни десяти человек, включая четверых сотрудников полиции._

Хорошо, что в их команду вместо перешедшего в другой отдел Айзека пришла Кира. Благодаря содержимому ее бездонной косметички быстро потемневшего синяка на лице Стайлза практически не видно. Дерек кладет ладонь ему на лодыжку и начинает массировать особо чувствительное место под косточкой. Стайлз издает другого рода стон, даже не думая отдергивать ногу от прикосновения, и подталкивает к извинительному массажу и вторую конечность. Дерек повинуется, потому что это… Стайлз.

_Дэлер также уличен в изготовлении паралитического яда, с помощью которого жертв предварительно обездвиживали. К другим его преступлениям относят, в том числе, вторжение в частную собственность, сталкинг, угон автомобиля, препятствие действиям сил правопорядка, ношение огнестрельного оружия и умышленное причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью с особой жестокостью._

Голос Стайлза остается профессионально ровным — даже после их сражения за удачное съемочное место на фоне патрульных машин и завалившегося в кювет «Порше». Но Дерек все равно замечает, как в его глазах загорается нехороший огонек при словах об огнестреле, а скулы на мгновение опасно заостряются. Дэлер подстрелил офицера Макколла, когда тот попытался арестовать ублюдка в собственном участке. Скотту, лучшему другу Стайлза, несказанно повезло, что рука Дэлера дрогнула в самый последний момент — пуля миновала жизненно важные органы, и его госпитализировали с тяжелым ранением в живот. Теперь он уже принимает гостей и открытки и составляет безалкогольное меню на вечеринку по случаю собственной выписки. Стайлз с Кирой пропадают в больнице половину своего свободного времени. Не то чтобы Дерек и сам не навещал его пару раз в неделю.

_После напряженной погони Мэтт Дэлер был арестован полицией Нью-Йорка. Ему были предъявлены многочисленные обвинения, и он был заключен под стражу вплоть до судебного разбирательства, которое состоится через две недели. По предварительным прогнозам, Дэлеру грозит пожизненное заключение в одной из федеральных тюрем Соединенных Штатов Америки. В интересах правосудия нынешнее место заключения Дэлера под стражу не разглашается. Кира Юкимура, Дерек Хейл и Стайлз Стилински — специально для «Альфа-Ньюз». Не кисните!_

Дерек бросает еще один взгляд в сторону Стайлза, чтобы увидеть, как тот, распластавшись в одной из своих нелепых поз, спит, посапывая и бормоча нечто неразборчивое. Сняв с его лица подтаивающее мясо, Дерек встает и укладывает его ноги на диван. 

— Дерек, — тихо зовет его Кира, заглядывая в комнату. Он разворачивается, молча кивает и, вернув мясо в холодильник, выходит за дверь. В студии уже давно горит свет — они на ногах уже восемнадцать часов, и к утру им, скорее всего, снова придется выдвигаться. А значит, Кире нужно лечь в ближайшие четверть часа — если только она не хочет отправить их всех троих в кювет. 

— Пусть спит, — Дерек, слегка хмурясь. — Тише будет.

— Да ладно тебе, — легко улыбается Кира и разглаживает пальчиком складку меж его бровей. — Отдохни сам — на диване в операторской сейчас никого.

— Хорошо, мамочка, — фыркает Дерек, и лицо Киры озаряет открытая улыбка. Она кладет руку ему на запястье и заставляет посмотреть на себя.

— Все хорошо, — говорит она, сжимая его лапу своей узкой ладошкой. — Он знает, что ты не специально.

— Что? Отрубился, ухватил его за макушку и приложил лбом о телестойку? Может, я только об этом и мечтал? — Дерек вскидывает бровь, и настает очередь Киры фыркнуть себе под нос. — Оператора уличных новостей не должно отключать от звука вертолетов и запаха газа, Кира. 

— Зато ты отлично прокладываешь ему дорогу сквозь толпу. Оставь, ты прекрасный оператор. А оплеуху Стайлз, возможно, и заслужил.

Дерек смотрит в окно на залитый огнями город. Отсветы фонарей и автомобильных потоков играют на низко нависших тучах, и где-то там их может ждать работа. Дерек любит свое дело, свою команду, и он любит Нью-Йорк. После возвращения на «гражданку» съемка горячих новостей казалась идеальной идеей — он не смог бы заниматься душной офисной работой и не сумел бы общаться с людьми. Только, как выяснилось позже, теперь каждый резкий хлопок мог включить его защитный механизм. Дереку очень везло, если рядом не оказывалось случайных прохожих. Или, скажем, какого-нибудь Стилински.

— Хорошо, что Стайлз у нас не водитель. Синяк от рулевого колеса было бы намного сложнее замазать, — кидает ему через плечо Кира и скрывается в подсобке с двухэтажной кроватью. В просвет между дверью и косяком Дерек видит, как на верхнем ярусе, свесив с матраса свои бесконечные ноги, дрыхнет Айзек. Мистер Прогноз Погоды, пф.

  


Жизнь в студии не замирает ни на минуту. Новости готовят круглосуточно, на весь предстоящий день, на каждый час, детально собирая лоскутное одеяло каждого выпуска. С утра, наспех соорудив сэндвичи и перелив в термос весь запас кофе из кофейника, все трое сбегают, дабы не попасть меж жерновов проснувшегося механизма. Они не зря выбрали полевые репортажи.

Стайлз смотрит выпуск конкурирующего канала по телеку, не выходя из фургона. Дверь распахнута, он сидит на краю, поджав под себя одну ногу и покачивая в воздухе второй, то и дело шаркая носком кеда по асфальту. На экране мелькает повтор их вчерашнего репортажа с новыми комментариями из зала суда. Они ждут у дверей дворца правосудия. Дерек сидит на скамейке и ковыряется в идеально настроенной камере — они маячат здесь уже третий час, и у ступенек остались только самые упертые и заморенные собственным упрямством журналисты. Остальные разбрелись по новостным фургонам своих телекомпаний в попытках спрятаться от прохладного осеннего ветра.

Дерек пытался было запихнуть Стайлза внутрь, чтобы, как минимум, не расходовал тепло, но потом сдался. Стилински проще замотать в плед, чем надолго запереть в замкнутом статичном пространстве. Еще Дерек пытался объяснить, что в Бронксе распахнуть дверь в репортерский автомобиль, нашпигованный техникой — все равно, что объявить гаражную распродажу. Только в итоге ему таки пришлось сесть снаружи и «заняться делом» — на всякий случай. К тому же, внутреннее чутье подсказывало ему, что скоро им предстоит заняться делом.

И действительно, через каких-то полчаса, после безудержной игры Киры и Стайлза в «Города» и их тщетных потуг втянуть Дерека, двери суда распахнулись, и лестницу наводнили слушатели заседания, охрана и законники. Анонс был краткий: дело обещало затянуться. Свидетели, внезапно вылезшие после поимки маньяка как грибы после дождя, потянулись в полицию толпами, и следствию предстояло разобраться в правдивости или ложности их показаний. Еще есть Уиттмор, проходящий курс интенсивной психотерапии по настоянию детектива и собственных родителей. Парень послужил орудием в руках маньяка и, несмотря на пережитый ужас, твердо намерен расправиться со своим кукловодом. Дэлера держали под строгим надзором в охраняемом учреждении под сотней замков с десятью вооруженными полисменами на расстоянии выстрела в упор. И собирались во что бы то ни стало упечь его за решетку до самого Судного дня.

Дерек держит камеру, снимая на фоне адвокатов вещающего Стайлза, а сам привычно оглядывается. Он всегда начеку, особенно в большой толпе. Камеры пишут, репортеры передают известия с места событий, перебивая друг друга и стараясь на долю секунды опередить соседа, ветер пытается надуть шипящие шумы сквозь длинный ворс уличных микрофонов. С задних рядов доносится было нестройный хор голосов с призывами казнить ублюдка, но быстро стихает: погода разогнала зевак еще с час назад, и волну агрессивного негодования поддерживать попросту некому.

В воздухе витает тревога. Дерек может судить об этом по нервно передергивающему плечами Стайлзу, пусть он сам того и не замечает. У парня нюх на опасность. Или, скорее, он замечает больше, чем его мозг успевает обработать: звуки, обрывки фраз, увиденные мельком позы и взгляды. Стайлз заканчивает свой репортаж, подмигивая в объектив — вопреки запрету руководства, и когда на камере гаснет лампочка-индикатор, глубоко вздыхает. Будто разгружал вагоны с углем.

— Чувак с пятого канала стоял слишком близко, — Стайлз трет основанием ладони висок и жмурится. — Он хихикнул.

— И что? — спрашивает его Дерек, машинально отыскивая глазами съемочную группу с Пятого.

— Мы не детский утренник снимали. Они говорили про свидетелей, про жертв, про гребанного психопата с паралитическими ядами, — Стайлз скользит взглядом по толпе и хмурится. Будто вместо оживленных наблюдателей видит трупы. — Как бы там ни было, мы свою ра… Сзади!

Дерек разворачивается и не мешкая зажимает кнопку записи.

В толпе, в красной толстовке с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном стоит Джексон Уиттмор, сжимая в руках инъекционные пистолеты. Тусклым взглядом он смотрит прямо перед собой и слегка наклоняет голову, будто высматривая жертву. Дерек спиной чувствует, как Стайлз напрягается и в готовности вскидывает микрофон. Поясницей он чувствует прикосновение теплой узкой ладони.

Уиттмор ничего не делает, он просто стоит и смотрит, но в его позе читается хищная опасность. Что-то в том, как играют желваки на скулах и белеют костяшки пальцев, как слегка вздрагивают плечи и падает тень от капюшона, скрывая острые черты лица. Все в его образе кричит о том, что окружающим безопаснее всего будет броситься врассыпную. Дерек чувствует знакомую с войны тягу и делает шаг вперед и в сторону, ступая мягко, словно по иллюзорному минному полю. Стайлз следует за ним, будто прикипев к его боку, и Дерека окатывает волна тепла, маскирующая задувающий ветер.

Первым против Уиттмора выступает полисмен с рассыпанными по носу веснушками и выбивающимися из-под козырька рыжими вихрами. Он выставляет вперед ладони и осторожно подходит ближе, пытаясь воззвать к разуму Уиттмора. Он разговаривает с ним, как по учебнику. Его голос дрожит, но он не оставляет затею покончить все миром. Только это не помогает — едва полицейский приближается на расстояние вытянутой руки, Уиттмор взмахивает пистолетом, раздирая белую кожу на его шее длинной иглой. Кровь окропляет белый воротничок алыми каплями, полицейский хрипит и пятится назад, хватаясь ладонью за горло. Толпа приходит в движение, воздух прорывает женский визг, и за спиной и с боков Дерек слышит щелчки предохранителей и приказы бросить оружие на землю. Большинство журналистов тоже дезертируют на безопасное расстояние, занимая позиции у колонн, и только самые безрассудные остаются перед ступенями суда, не внимая приказам полиции.

Стайлз не отходит от Дерека ни на шаг, так же, как и он, чувствуя зуд под кожей. Не зря он чуть не из глотки вырвал у Эрики право разъезжать в одном фургоне с Хейлом и Юкимурой. Он чувствует эту грань, когда опасность вылизывает подошву и затылок. И Стайлза несет по этой грани, бок о бок с Дереком. Которому, как ни странно, почти уже и не в тягость ни ребячество, ни беспрерывный поток разрозненной информации, заполняющей все его пространство в свободное от работы время, ни редкие показушные заигрывания.

По первому же звонку Стайлз собирается и становится с Дереком на одну линию. Их ждет работа.

Не понятно, кто делает первый выстрел. Пуля рикошетит от бетонной плиты, брызгая острой крошкой. Дерек вздрагивает, и только ощущение ладони Стайлза не дает ему снова сорваться. Он продолжает снимать, а Стайлз продолжает комментировать. Уиттмор сощуривается и прыгает вперед, отталкивая нацеленный на него ствол и нанося рваный порез еще одному полицейскому. Первый затих, но дышит, кровь медленно окрашивает его рубашку в красный. Второму повезло больше, но он падает, удивленно глядя на глубокую царапину на запястье. В момент, когда Уиттмор наносит удар, Дереку удается взять пистолеты максимально крупным планом. Картинка удается: Уиттмор слегка сжимает спусковой механизм, впрыскивая жидкость в рану своей жертвы, и та падает, парализованная ядом. 

На землю падают еще двое, и Дерек смотрит на его отточенные движения будто в замедленном воспроизведении. Виной тому его выправка, его наметанный к убийству взгляд. Он _видит_ , как Уиттмор, раскинув руки, прорывает иглами темно-синюю униформу сотрудников правопорядка.

— Твою мать! Что это за хрень? — выдыхает Стайлз, едва успевая щелкнуть клавишей на микрофоне. Дерек согласен. Под ноги ему с рокотом откатывается уроненный одним из полицейских пистолет, и Уиттмор смотрит на дернувшегося было к оружию Дереку. Блять!

Время обволакивает площадь перед судом густой смолой. Дерек падает на корточки, хватая пистолет, и уже вооруженной рукой с рыком «Назад!» отталкивает в сторону Стайлза, стараясь не сводить глаз с кинувшегося вперед Уиттмора. Возможно, он отвлекся лишь на секунду. Конечно, на Стилински, неловко споткнувшегося на пустом песте. На долю секунду, в которую его шею тут же обожгло острой иглой. Порез горит, и Дерек заваливается на землю, увлекая Стайлза следом. Собрав все силы, он переворачивается на спину и прижимает Стайлза к бетонным плитам всем телом, закрывая его собой, словно щитом. Стайлз шипит, что Дерек идиот, и что он тяжелый, как хренов кусок Фудзиямы, и что он выпорет его, как только Хейл будет снова способен чувствовать свое тело.

Дерек остаточными силами вскидывает камеру на плечо — как автомат тогда, в пустыне, и направляет на Уиттмора дуло пистолета. Кислород проталкивается в легкие будто сквозь слой ваты, и в глазах Дерека темнеет. Последнее, что ему удается увидеть — как Стайлз, вырвавший из его хватки ствол, простреливает Уиттмору ногу.

  


Дерек медленно открывает глаза и щурится от заливающего палату искусственного света. Под его ухом пищит монитор, а в углу приглушенно бубнит блекло мерцающий телевизор. За кипенно-белыми больничными шторами густится ночь. Дерек лежит на кровати с подвижным матрасом, на палец его надет пульсоксиметр, а из вены торчит игла с катетером, от которого к капельнице тянется извивающаяся трубка. Он морщится и закашливается — во рту сухо, как в пустыне. По левую руку раздаются сдавленные ругательства, копошение, и перед носом возникает стакан с болтающейся в воде трубочкой, закрученной полосатой спиралькой. На затылок ему ложится ладонь, приподнимая его от подушки, и Дерек благодарно выдыхает — тело чувствуется с трудом. Поймав конец трубочки губами, он утоляет жажду и опускается обратно на постель. Скосив глаза, он видит Стайлза, жмущего на кнопку вызова сестры и параллельно набирающего смс в мобильнике. Вне кадра серьезное выражение его лица, контрастное в резком бело-голубом свете, рождает в Дереке волну беспокойства. А еще позволяет лучше разглядеть черты, не искаженные дурашливой усмешкой и глазком видоискателя.

Он переводит взгляд на телевизор. Экран разделен вертикальной чертой на две части, и в левой он видит запись собственной съемки, а в правой — знакомый фасад зала суда и затянутую в толстовку спину Уиттмора, снятые с удаленного расстояния. Это «Альфа-Ньюз», но камера не его, и изображение немного дрожит. Судя по неуверенности и высоте расположения кадра, снимала Кира. Скорее всего, даже не вылезая из фургона. Умная девочка.

В левом углу картинки он видит себя и Стайлза, все еще стоящих на ногах. Дерек было думает, зачем так долго держать такой бесполезный кадр, как все внезапно оживает — оказывается, безумие не длилось и минуты. Вот Дерек уже на земле, а Стайлз, выстрелив, откидывается затылком на бетонные плиты и тут же кривится от удара. Полицейские скручивают Уиттмора, ужом пытающегося выскользнуть из наручников, и на этом кадр, мигая, сменяется следующим.

_«Вы увидели два взгляда на нападение свидетеля обвинения Джексона Уиттмора на сотрудников правоохранительных органов, произошедшее сегодня в три часа девятнадцать минут перед Бронкс Каунти Холл, залом суда, где проходило предварительное заседание по делу “Город против Мэтта Дэлера”»._

— Сколько я здесь уже? — слегка повернув голову, Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, нарочито внимательно следящего за выпуском.

— Около полутора суток, спящее чудовище, — не отрывая взгляда от экрана, выцеживает Стайлз. На экране он же пересказывает произошедшее, описывая безучастный взгляд Уиттмора и его хореографически отточенные движения на грани фантастики. — Тебе перелили кровь — некогда было выяснять, что впрыснул тебе этот уебок. Надеюсь, ты не Свидетель Иеговы.

— Нет, спасибо. И — спасибо.

— Иди в жопу, хренов герой, — Стайлз разворачивается и в упор смотрит на Дерека, сжимая кулаки. Дерек видит под его глазами круги, а на щеке — отпечаток ладони. — Ты нас с Кирой чуть с ума не свел. Не мог оттолкнуть пистолет? Не настрелялся еще?

— Привычка, — выдавливает Дерек, силясь понять, в чем он успел провиниться. Он приподнимается, присматриваясь к Стайлзу поближе. — Ты спал? Здесь?

— Сильно сказано, — фыркает Стайлз и мягко шлепает по его лбу ладонью, отправляя обратно на подушку. — Ты отрубился еще до «скорой», так что пришлось вызванивать Кору, чтобы узнать твою группу крови.

Дерек дергает рукой к жетонам на груди, но вспоминает, что они уже года два как висят на лампе у кровати.

— Именно. А потом мне пришлось возвращаться из больницы обратно к суду, чтобы выяснить, что за гадское отродье вселилось в Уиттмора, — подытоживает Стайлз и возвращается взглядом к телевизору, делая звук громче. Дерек хочет спросить его, что Стилински имеет в виду, но экранный Стайлз опережает его.

_«… после заключения под стражу, Дэлер потребовал удовлетворения своего права на телефонный звонок адвокату. Номер с визитки защитника набрал охранявший Дэлера полисмен, и после краткого разговора подсудимый повесил трубку. Через полчаса Джексон Уиттмор, сын известного адвоката Дэвида Уиттмора — которому и совершен был звонок — нанес телесные повреждения легкой и средней степени тяжести пятерым сотрудникам правопорядка. В качестве оружия он использовал инъекционные пистолеты с заряженным в них паралитическим составом, изготовленным Мэттом Дэлером. Со слов мистера Уиттмора, пришедшего в себя несколько часов спустя, он ответил на звонок и после обнаружил себя уже в полицейском фургоне, скованным наручниками. Следствие полагает, что состояние гипнотического транса и полного повиновения и вызванная им неудержимая агрессия были спровоцированы кодовым словом, которое Дэлер сумел передать Уиттмору за свой единственный телефонный звонок. Как и указания, где взять пистолеты и что следует сделать после. Судя по всему, в организме Уиттемора циркулировало достаточное количество токсина, чтобы Дэлеру удалось ввести свою жертву в транс. Почему надзиратель допустил такую фатальную ошибку, следствию только предстоит выяснить, а Джексон Уиттмор, пройдя обменную трансфузию, будет отдан под следствие и, по предварительной оценке, направлен на принудительное лечение в психиатрическую больницу. От лица всего телеканала мы хотим пожелать скорейшего выздоровления нашему коллеге и оператору происшествия Дереку Хейлу, доблестно вставшего между управляемым ядом Уиттмором и вашим покорным слугой, Стайлзом Стилински. Вы тоже можете передать Дереку свои теплые слова, отправив на номер редакции смс или письмо с пометкой «Не кисни, Дерек». Спасибо. С вами были Кира Юкимура, Стайлз Стилински и Дерек Хейл, специально для “Альфа-Ньюз”._

— Кира заработала нашему каналу штрафы аж на трех светофорах, — цедит сквозь зубы Стайлз, хмурясь и пожевывая губу. В его голосе Дерек слышит знакомое облегчение, замешанное на злости и усталости. В последний раз он слышал этот тон, когда ранили шерифа Стилински. Тогда Стайлз, едва получив звонок, попытался сорваться домой так яростно, что любой, кто решился бы ему помешать, рисковал отправиться на тот свет. И только звонок от матери Скотта о том, что шерифу ничего не угрожает, заставил его поостыть.

И да, Дереку, возможно, лестно, что он различает эти нотки в голосе Стайлза сейчас, в его палате. Стайлз злится, но Дерек его все же слышит. Он хочет сказать что-нибудь, только дверь распахивается, впуская заспанную медсестру, и Стайлз плюхается в стоящее рядом с кроватью кресло.

— Никогда больше так не делай, — приказывает он, откидываясь на спинку кресла и перекидывая через подлокотник длинные ноги. Сестра светит Дереку в глаза фонариком, заставляет следить за пальцем и задает какие-то вопросы, на которые Дерек отстраненно отвечает, всей кожей чувствуя, как рассеивается густившееся в комнате напряжение. Стайлз устраивается поудобнее, явно не собираясь ехать домой. У Дерека в животе теплеет, и он улыбается уголками губ. Медсестра понятливо фыркает и говорит ему, что доктор зайдет утром — видимо, с показателями у Дерека порядок. Проводив ее взглядом, он разворачивается, чтобы поделиться этой мыслью со Стайлзом, но тот уже заснул, на выдохе бормоча: — Никогда.

Жаль, Дерек не может ему этого пообещать.

  


Когда через несколько дней Дерека выписывают, он упрямо игнорирует предложенное ему кресло-коляску и уверенным шагом заходит в лифт. Стайлз запрыгивает было следом, но Дерек останавливает его, обещая спуститься через полчаса. Ему не надо объясняться. Он всего лишь хочет поговорить с Питером.

Палата, расположенная на несколько этажей выше, теплая и тихая. Питер сидит у окна и будто смотрит на больничный двор с гуляющими по нему пациентами. Застыв на пороге на несколько секунд, он подходит ближе и поправляет на Питере серый теплый халат. Как и неделю назад, и за месяц до этого Питер не обращает на его заботу никакого внимания. Его стеклянный взгляд направлен куда-то глубоко в себя, отчего его голубые глаза выглядят прозрачными и безжизненными.

Дерек вздыхает и, пододвинув ближе мягкое кресло, осторожно садится напротив. Мышцы все еще тянет от вынужденной обездвиженности и отсутствия привычных нагрузок, но врач сказал, что пару недель осторожных тренировок помогут ему вернуться в форму. Согласно анализу токсина Дэлера, паралитический эффект не должен был вызвать перманентных осложнений. Дерек поводит плечом и берет холодные ладони Питера в свои.

— Я вспомнил, Питер. Мы договаривались забыть, но я все вспомнил. Все время помнил. Надо было уезжать в Бикон-Хиллз. Там нет вертолетов и тронувшихся умом маньяков с ядами. Там хорошая клиника и окна с видом на лес. Тебе, кажется, нравилась Мелисса… Или можем позвонить капитану, вдруг он сможет вырваться в отпуск. Сможешь его повыводить, — Питер моргает, но это лишь рефлекс. Дерек обманывался несколько раз, а потом перестал обращать внимание. — Этот пистолет… будто нажал во мне на какой-то спусковой механизм. Толпа народа вокруг — и Стилински… И я не смог, Питер. Слишком медленно. Тогда ты тоже оказался быстрее. Ты ведь видел что-то? 

Он сжимает напоследок согретые пальцы Питера и отпускает хватку. Бледные руки безвольно падают на колени, неловко выворачиваясь.

Дерек встает и подходит к окну, вглядываясь туда, куда мог бы смотреть Питер. Он до сих пор видит по ночам, как они с Питером, Корой и Лорой выруливают на щебенистую дорогу, ведущую к их огромному семейному дому, и видят над пиками сосен черные клубы дыма. Он не может слышать запах свежего жареного мяса. Он помнит, какова на ощупь копоть собственного дома.

_После похорон и переезда в Нью-Йорк он не без проблем — хоть и с неплохим результатом — закончил школу и заявил, что собирается в колледж. Ему нравилось работать с видеокамерой. Еще в школе он начал снимать короткометражки и хотел после колледжа рвануть в Калифорнию. У него получалось._

_Только мечты его осыпались прахом вместе с восемью членами его семьи._

_Полтора года в колледже он упивался учебой и жизнью. Они все дали друг другу обещание не хоронить себя вместе с остальными, и все шло хорошо. Кора занялась единоборствами, Лора перевелась из шерифского участка Бикон-Хиллз в нью-йоркское управление полиции, Питер… Дерек не был точно уверен, чем занимался его дядя — Питер пропадал по ночам, иногда возвращался встрепанный и в перекошенной одежде, но алкоголем от него пахло редко. Лора качала головой, а Кора укрывала быстро засыпавшего Питера пледом и оставляла у кровати стакан с водой._

_Потом Лору нашли в тупике за рестораном, в котором она работала под прикрытием, со вспоротым животом и в море собственной крови. Убийца найден не был — кто-то перерезал провода камер видеонаблюдения над мусорными баками. Кто-то знал, в каких темных углах они были спрятаны. О свидетелях речи даже не шло._

_Как ни странно, убийство Лоры меньше всего отразилось на Коре. Почти сразу она потребовала отослать ее в Аргентину, к дальним родственникам. Питер не возражал. Как только самолет оторвался от взлетной полосы, Дерек с Питером переглянулись и, как следует надравшись в ближайшем баре и едва проспавшись, отправились подавать документы в контору Дяди Сэма._

_Глядя на них двоих, девушка в военной форме, безупречно сидящей по ладной фигурке, предложила им заполнить заявления на службу в SEAL. Им было все равно. Ни Дереку, ни Питеру не было важно, где сжигать всю злость и все отчаяние, пожиравшие их изнутри. «Котики» — так «котики». Девушка грызла колпачок ручки и улыбалась Питеру. Дерек явно отпугивал ее сдвинутыми бровями и хищным оскалом. К тому же, Питер намного легче переживал похмелье, сияя, словно новенький цент._

_Отец Дерека устраивал еженедельные тренировки для всей семьи, да и каждое утро Дерека начиналось с зарядки, от которой бы половина его одноклассников, возможно, сдулись бы на три дня вперед. Питер редко присоединялся к их бегу по пересеченной местности, но в физической подготовке не уступал ни зятю, ни племянникам. Хотя Дерек не был уверен, смог бы Питер всерьез отбиться от Лоры._

_Первые пять недель не показались Дереку чем-то заоблачным. Сразу после пожара он изнурял себя тренировками, наработав в итоге внушительную массу и впечатляющую выдержку. Сложнее было с общением в команде — замкнувшийся в себе Дерек редко вступал в споры по поводу способов и направления перетаскивания бревна. У Питера, естественно, таких проблем не было: все члены всех команд, в которые он попадал, шли за ним, словно крысы за дудочником. Дерек же для любого отряда становился стержнем, подавая голос только в случаях неизлечимо кретинических решений._

_В «Адскую неделю» он едва не сломался. За месяц до того, в первой же речи к новобранцам инструкторы — помимо принижения достоинства курсантов — предупредили, что воды боится каждый. В тот момент Дерек лишь мысленно хмыкнул — плавал он прекрасно. Сейчас же, когда на третий день настоящего ада он стоял по шею в болотной жиже с поддерживаемой над головой тяжелой надувной лодкой, его трясло. Через шесть часов без движения у него начали подгибаться колени. Следом за накатившей слабостью Дерека начало трясти, и он чувствовал, как воздух вокруг него разрежается. Иллюзия того, что кислорода становится все меньше, и в следующую минуту над его головой сомкнется мутная вонючая вода, начала обволакивать его сознания, толкая на опасный край. И если бы не Питер, в кои-то веки оказавшийся с ним в одной команде, на шаг позади него и поэтому сумевший до боли пнуть Дерека в щиколотку, весь их отряд дисквалифицировали бы из-за него одного._

_Но отряд прошел. Ни один из них потом так и не ударил в колокол._

_По случаю вручения «Будвайзера» Питер подарил Дереку татуировку, а Дерек передал Питеру письмо от Коры. Их девочка прошла обучение в полицейской академии, последовав по стопам сестры. Видимо, убийство Лоры задело ее сильнее, чем они смели предположить. Дерек много лет не видел, как Питер плачет._

_После продолжительных тренингов, десантирования и трех лет контракта обоих Хейлов взяли в элитный, так называемый Шестой отряд — боевую морскую группу быстрого развертывания. Попав под командование капитана второго ранга Кристофера Арджента в Серебряный эскадрон, они прошли огневые точки, участвовали в освобождении заложников и обезвреживании террористов. Питер стремительно дослужился до лейтенант-коммандера и фактически встал бок о бок с капитаном Арджентом, доводя последнего до исступления замечаниями, предложениями и альтернативными стратегиями. Дерек подозревал, что Питеру нравилось дразнить «Кристофера» неспроста, но он держал свои наблюдения при себе. Питер никогда не отличался повиновением._

_Как и тогда, когда он, вопреки приказу капитана, проскользнул вслед за Дереком под перекрестный огонь и, оттолкнув племянника, принял струю огнемета на себя. Дерека стошнило от запаха опаленной кожи прямо на песок, и он кинулся к Питеру, едва вытерев рукавом рот. Еще одной потери Дерек бы не пережил. Хейлов прикрыли, и пока Дерек тащил Питера на себе, ему все казалось, что тот не дышит._

_Упрямый, обгоревший в пол лица Питер дышал. Упрямый Питер не подчинялся приказу капитана Арджента и не открывал глаза._

_Дерек подал запрос на бессрочное увольнение, и одобрение ему доставили прямо к трапу самолета. В аэропорту их с Питером встретила Кора без кровинки на лице. За ней выстроились санитары с носилками, и Питер без промедления был перевезен на лечение и круглосуточный уход в лучшую больницу Нью-Йорка._

_С того дня, когда Дерек нашел в себе силы и после трех суток бодрствования у кровати Питера отправился, наконец, домой, прошло больше трех лет. Он закончил колледж — экстерном, фрилансил оператором у стрингера, а потом его подобрали «Альфа-Ньюз», запихнув в команду двух солнечных щенков — Киры Юкимуры и Айзека Лейхи._

_Дерек не пропустил и недели, навещая Питера и раз за разом пытаясь отыскать в дяде признаки возвращающегося невыносимо едкого сознания. Но Питер был мертв, по-прежнему расходуя кислород. И Дерек злился на него за то, что он так подло оставил их с Корой одних, благодаря богов всех известных ему религий, что этот засранец все еще не сдох, эгоистично уйдя в такой длительный отпуск. Не проявляя интереса к жизни, он все еще давал им надежду._

Дерек переводит взгляд с выгуливаемого в парке старика в коляске на мраморное подобие Питера. Ничего.

— Кора приедет из Чикаго в пятницу. Ты тоже возвращайся, самолюбивый засранец, — Дерек, вздыхает и, поцеловав его в лоб, прощается до следующего раза. Ровно через полчаса он стоит в вестибюле и смотрит, как Стайлз флиртует с медсестрой-администратором, которой больничная форма явно жмет в груди. Он уже не может видеть, как несколькими этажами выше дергается, будто в ехидной усмешке, уголок тонких бесцветных губ.

  


— Повтори, пожалуйста. Мне кажется, я не очень хорошо расслышал, — встряхивает головой Стайлз и перегибается через стол, картинно подставляя Дитону ухо. Дитон вздыхает и терпеливо, будто Стайлз «у папы особенный», повторяет ровным, приглушенным голосом:

— Отпуск на неделю, Стайлз, оплачиваемый отпуск. И месяц работы на тривиальных выездах. Ничего страшного с вами не случится.

Стайлз щурится и нелепо встряхивает головой, будто все еще не верит, что Дитон это всерьез. Дерек почти сразу покинул поле боевых действий, дезертировав к выходу, дабы прикрыть тылы. И вот уже десять минут, как он подпирает стену и, сложив руки на груди, наблюдает то ли сражение Стайлза с их начальником, то ли виртуозную муштру Дитоном упрямого подчиненного. Стайлз взмахивает руками и упирает их в бедра, затянутые в нерегламентированно узкие джинсы.

— Конечно. Мы просто заплесневеем на этой прикормке. А репортажи сольют… — на мгновение он озадаченно замирает и подозрительно прищуривается. — Кстати, кто эти счастливчики?

— Эрика, Бойд и Лиам, — все тем же безапелляционным тоном сообщает ему Дитон. Стайлз закрывает ладонями лицо и приглушенно стонет. 

— О, господи-боже-мой! Сладкая парочка и солнечная ромашка, — одновременно с его стенаниями дверь распахивается, и, спотыкаясь о порог, в комнату вваливается Кира. Только чудом Дерек успевает подхватить ее за талию, не давая размозжить нос об пол. Кира цепко хватается за его запястье и сияет ему в ответ благодарной улыбкой.

— Значит, подмену даже не заметят, — мельком замечает стоящая у окна Лидия, не отрывая взгляда от рабочего планшета. 

Дерек дергает подбородком, а Стайлз с рыком отталкивается от стола и принимается нарезать нервные круги по комнате. Лишь Кира пытается заглушить смешок ладонью и плюхается в глубокое кожаное кресло, фамильярно закидывая ногу на подлокотник. Дерек до сих пор не понимает, как их шабашку еще терпят на студии. Одним лишь чудом.

— Тебя, кстати, все еще ждут в управлении, — роняет Лидия Стайлзу, забивая еще один гвоздь в гроб его выдержки.

Как бы там ни было, он прострелил человеку ногу. И если полиция была решительно настроена отпустить Стайлза с миром, простив ему вдогонку добрую половину мозолей, которую они втроем отдавили офицерам и патрульным за несколько лет репортажной работы, то Дэвид Уиттмор вцепился в их новостную компанию бульдожьей хваткой — единственный сын, безвольный инструмент маньяка и все такое. Ранение, по заключению врачей, было признано легким, но Уиттмор-старший настаивал на его пересмотре экспертной комиссией, чем доводил Лидию до белого каления. Из-за его апелляций ей приходилось ежедневно ездить в суд, полицейский участок и больницу. Хотя, по словам Эрики, в больнице она начала задерживаться дольше, чем того требовалось.

Дерек смотрит на упрямый разворот остреньких плеч, спрятанных под дорогой шелковой блузой от «Гуччи», и успевает перехватить Стайлза и закрыть ему ладонью рот прежде, чем тот сморозит очередную глупость, о которой потом пожалеет. Губы у Стайлза мягкие и подвижные. Он все еще пытается по инерции что-то возразить и задевает чувствительную кожу языком, обжигая Дерека до кости. Дерек тихо рычит, и Стайлз замирает, прижатый к его груди неестественно прямой спиной.

И тут же, будто тишина для их команды — невыносимая пытка, Кира подает голос из кресла, и Дерек только закатывает глаза.

— Но мы же вернемся к оперативным выездам через пять недель?

Стайлз дергается, мычит, и Дерек быстро вытаскивает его за дверь, так и не разжимая «объятий». Стайлз обмякает, позволяя ему.

  


На пару дней все затихает. Дерек перестирывает грязное белье, пересматривает «Индиану Джонса», забирает с вокзала Кору, и на этом его мирное существование заканчивается. Прежде всего, он огребает от младшей сестры за молчание и за царапину на крыле «Камаро». Когда-то машина принадлежала Лоре.

Во вторник Дерек устраивается на своем любимом диване с книжкой, игнорируя Кору, барражирующую по гостиной в тюрбане из полотенца и его старой растянутой футболке и пытающуюся докопаться до его личной жизни. Через четверть часа ее — и его — тщетных попыток их прерывает телефонный звонок. Кора поднимает трубку и после короткого приветствия метко швыряет ею в Дерека. Он роняет книгу, хватаясь за живот, и тщетно прожигает Кору взглядом.

— Твой бойфренд на проводе, — отмахивается она, с головой залезая в холодильник и гремя в его недрах бутылками. Дерек выгибает брови и подносит трубку к уху, слыша кашель и сдавленный смех. 

— Бойфренд? Я что-то упустил? — хрюкает в динамик Стайлз, заставляя губы Дерека дрогнуть в подобии улыбки. Ему хочется видеть, как Стайлз жмурится, изо всех сил сглатывая смешок.

— Чего ты хотел, Стайлз? — со вздохом спрашивает его Дерек и слышит играющую на фоне музыку и приглушенный гул голосов. Кора приваливается к его боку, подпихивая ему в свободную руку запотевшую бутылку «Энкор Либерти», и Дерек отпивает прохладный эль, с наслаждением прикрывая веки.

— Мне ску-у-учно! — тянет Стайлз. Дерек возводит очи горе, вопрошая, как он до этого докатился, делает длинный глоток, и, стараясь не смотреть на Кору, приказывает:

— Диктуй адрес.

  


Естественно, Кора увязывается с ним, мрачно аргументируя это «возможностью познакомиться с личной жизнью Дерека и, если надо, — врезать по яйцам». По дороге в такси прыгают Айзек и Кира. Стайлз, видимо, просто набирал номер за номером из телефонной книги, и почему-то никто не отказался, несмотря на грядущий все-еще-рабочий следующий день.

И вот уже двадцать минут Дерек цедит свой бурбон, вполуха слушая, как Кора с Айзеком и Стайлзом перемывают ему, Дереку, кости. Кора хитро косится на него и с профессиональной расчетливостью раскручивает полупьяного Стайлза на новые подробности. Стайлз сливает ей всю подноготную, Айзек поддакивает и вставляет свои пять копеек. Кира могла бы его поддержать, но она переписывается со Скоттом, которого должны через пару недель выпустить под домашнее наблюдение. В конце концов, Дерек решает спастись бегством, но лишь только он делает попытку привстать со стула, Кора предупредительно придавливает его стопу невысоким, но очень острым каблуком, а на колено другой ноги уверенно ложится длиннопалая ладонь Стайлза. Дерек давится бурбоном и остается сидеть на месте. Кажется, здесь он и умрет.

До определенного момента Дерек все еще верит, что ситуацию можно обратить в шутку. Только Стайлз, оказывается, способен терзать его колено с абсолютно каменным лицом, даже бровью не поведя. Когда терпеть пытку поглаживаниями, массажем и легкими поцарапываниями Дерек уже не в силах, он старается отлучиться хотя бы в уборную, чтобы по-быстрому снять скопившееся под настойчивыми пальцами напряжение. Кора приставляет к нему конвой в лице пошатывающегося Айзека. Кажется, на следующий день главного метеоролога канала будет изрядно штормить.

Штормит Айзека уже в сортире — Дерек еле успевает подтолкнуть его в кабинку. Потом Айзека приходится засовывать головой под кран, умывать и уговаривать выйти-таки обратно в зал, потому что ему стыдно. А еще ему нравится Кора, и будь Айзек смелее — сообщает Айзек Дереку — то он обязательно попросил бы разрешения встречаться с ней у ее брата. Только ему дороги его яйца и нос — он все-таки представляет Небесную канцелярию на самом крутом канале страны. Дерек закидывает руку Айзека к себе на шею, подхватывает его поперек туловища и ведет обратно к столику, стараясь не врезаться сбивчиво бормочущим Айзеком в других посетителей. При виде Коры Айзек замолкает и растягивает губы в самой беззащитной, искренней и пьяной улыбке, которую Дерек видел за всю свою жизнь. Возможно, если Айзек наберется мужества, Дерек все-таки решит оставить ему его яйца. 

Кира уехала, оставив на столе десятку за недопитого «Дракона». Кора при виде Айзека улыбается, словно перед ней попавший под дождь щенок эрделя, и вызывается довезти его до дома. Дерек пытается было возразить, но она взглядом приказывает ему заткнуться — и отсылает звонить Дитону. Сообщить, что Айзек отравился. Дерек решает никогда больше не пить с Корой в одной компании.

Уже у двери он оглядывается: Стайлз устроился подбородком на лежащем на столе предплечье и лениво рисует пальцем узоры из разлитого на деревянную поверхность алкоголя. На мгновение он замирает, приподнимая подбородок, принюхивается, морщит вздернутый нос и чихает, прикрываясь локтем. Дерек отворачивается, пряча от посетителей бара улыбку, и выходит за дверь. На улице свежо — ему приходится запахнуться в куртку поплотнее. Он очень редко курит, но сейчас почему-то хочется затянуться, как никогда. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Дерек переживает внезапное желание ощутить на языке пощипывающий табачный дым и набирает номер начальства. По общему поверью, Дитон не спит вовсе. И еще Дитон все понимает. И Дерек, возможно, и сам не совсем трезв, но — как и в первых пьяных разговорах с родителями, он старается держаться огурцом. Дитон обещает решить вопрос и кладет трубку. На улицу медленно наползает туман. Ему пора возвращаться — если уж он отправляет сестру с полупьяным Лейхи на такси, то пусть их повезут не сквозь молоко. Он не успевает даже додумать мысль лениво ворочающимся мозгом — дверь открывается, выпуская из душного бара Кору и Айзека, посмеивающихся и держащихся за руки. Сердито нахмуренные брови не производят на них никакого впечатления. Кора отвлекается, приподнимается на носочки и целует Дерека в щеку, обещая быть осторожной.

Дерек не расспрашивает, что имеет в виду его совершеннолетняя сестра-офицер полиции. Он подталкивает Айзека к подъехавшему такси, и тот понятливо распахивает перед Корой дверь. Она лишь закатывает глаза, но Дерек замечает вспыхнувший на ее щеках бледный румянец. Неожиданно серьезный Айзек кивает ему, забирается в салон вслед за Корой, и такси увозит их вниз по белеющей улице. Дерек позволяет себе подышать промозглым воздухом еще пару минут и заходит внутрь. На его плечах остался не самый трезвый Стайлз, и Дерек совершенно не знает, что с ним делать.

Зато план, кажется, есть у Стайлза. По возвращении Дерек обнаруживает два новых стакана виски и Стилински, оседлавшего свой стул задом наперед и рассеянно оглядывающего толпу. Заметив его, Стайлз растягивает губы в широкой ухмылке и оживленно машет ему рукой. Будто иначе Дерек его не заметит, развернется и уйдет. В ответ Дерек качает головой и занимает свой прежний стул. Рука Стайлза тут же возвращается на его колено, будто это единственно верное для нее место. По бедру тут же расползается потерянное на улице тепло, прогревая Дерека до кости. Стайлз смотрит куда угодно, только не на него — словно всю смелость он собрал в кулак — и теперь растрачивает накопленное на этот нехитрый жест внимания. Дерек гремит льдом в бокале, делает глоток, посылает рассудок к чертям и накрывает кисть Стайлза ладонью, переплетая свои пальцы с беспокойными пальцами Стилински. В баре все так же шумно, душно и многолюдно, из музыкального автомата играет распаляющий Кид Рок, а Дерек держится за узкую ладонь, будто это его якорь, не дающий сорваться с места прочь от окружающей его толпы. Он сжимает пальцы Стайлза чуть сильнее, и тот все-таки разворачивается к нему, медленно скользя по его лицу влажным от алкоголя взглядом. Они не слишком пьяны для глупостей, но наконец-то достаточно свободны. 

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, стремительно трезвея, Стайлз тянется к оставленному Кирой бокалу, но Дерек опережает его, опрокидывает остатки «Дракона» в себя и открыто ухмыляется. Стайлз пьянеет быстрее и сильнее. Это не то, чего хочется сейчас Дереку. Он подзывает официантку, вручает ей пятьдесят баксов и выволакивает Стайлза вон из бара. 

Они не говорят друг другу ни слова и не разжимают рук.

  


Такси перехватывают у них прямо из-под носа, и они, переглянувшись, отправляются пешком. Не то чтобы им было, куда вставать наутро. Они проходят квартал за кварталом, сцепив руки в замок и прижавшись друг к другу от плеча до запястья. Молчание между ними кажется хрупким и легким, говорить что-то попросту не хочется. Хотя Дерек удивлен, что Стайлза все еще не прорвало, но он рад этому, как никогда. Вместо слов Стайлз поглаживает кожу Дерека большим пальцем, будто ему остро необходимо касаться его как можно чаще. Будто он боится, что все это ему только снится. Он пересчитывает костяшки Дерека, соскальзывая с одной на другую, и прикусывает губу — Дерек следит за его профилем краем глаза, стараясь не пялиться слишком сильно. Но, как и тогда в больнице, он видит совершенно другое лицо. Настороженное, тревожное, со все еще слегка затуманенным взглядом и играющей на губах нервной улыбкой.

Они доходят до перекрестка, останавливаются на красный сигнал, и Дерек склоняет голову, пробуя эту улыбку на вкус.

Стайлз распахивает глаза и втягивает носом воздух. Дерек уже думает, что все испортил, и успевает запаниковать, но тут Стайлз вытягивается вдоль его тела, обнимает обеими ладонями шею и отвечает, смазывая поцелуй счастливой улыбкой в пол лица. Они стоят на мигающем желтым перекрестке и просто целуют друг друга, без пошлости и страсти. Дерек позволяет себе надеяться, что для этого у них еще будет время.

  


Он просыпается рывком, от ощущения чужого присутствия в его квартире. Льющийся в окно теплый свет говорит о том, что время уже близится к обеду, и комната согрета золотящими лучами солнца. Дерек хмурится, тянет носом и слышит запах горячего хлеба и свежезаваренного кофе. Воспоминание о прошедшей ночи всплывает у него перед глазами, и Дерек зарывается лицом в подушку, стараясь не обращать внимания на тепло, залившее его щеки и кончики ушей. Он чувствует себя старшеклассником, ведь все, что между ними было — это ленивые поцелуи и осторожные касания. Черт, они даже не вылезли из штанов, скинув только обувь, верхнюю одежду и носки. Всю ночь Дерек согревал вечно холодные ступни Стайлза между своих стоп, но на предложение влезть в носки потеплее или хотя бы укрыться вторым одеялом Стайлз только покачал головой и прижался к Дереку теснее, сохраняя тепло.

Раньше, в минуту слабости и, читай, честности к самому себе Дерек представлял себе, как все будет между ними, когда он, наконец, наберется мужества для первого шага. Ему виделись сломанные стулья, отлетевшие пуговицы, отбитые о двери спины и искусанные губы. Кто знал?..

Дерек соскальзывает с постели, наспех чистит зубы и переодевается в домашнее трико и мягкую футболку. Он надеется, что сможет убедить Стайлза в том, что вне его квартиры сегодня не произойдет ничего интересного. В морозилке у него лежит пара упаковок «Hot Pockets», а на полке с дисками пылится полная коллекция «Бэтмена», и ради Стайлза Дерек готов вытерпеть даже Килмера. Дерек готовился, подсознательно, безрасчетливо, и теперь он, кажется, готов. Дерек вытирает повлажневшие ладони о штаны и мягкой поступью входит в кухню.

Он не готов. Не к Стайлзу, который, напевая, жарит яичницу под “Salt-n-Pepa”, пританцовывая в его, Дерека, спортивных штанах и кофте с дырками для больших пальцев в манжетах. До этой минуты Дерек не раз спрашивал себя, зачем вообще купил ее, и с этого момента он не посмеет жалеть о своем решении. Он не будет жалеть о силах и деньгах, потраченных на теплые полы из дубовых досок, о времени, которое он провел, выкрашивая, промасливая и воща деревянную поверхность. Если — если! — у них получится, то Стайлз всегда будет ходить по ним только босиком, сверкая своими невозможными ступнями. И откуда у него дома взялся базилик?

Дерек собирается с духом и подходит к увлеченному Стайлзу со спины, останавливаясь в паре дюймов и решая, как ему дать о себе знать. Своему гостю, в своей собственной квартире. Стайлз же делает шаг назад и просто устраивается затылком у него на плече, не отрываясь от помешивания яичной каши. Дерек вздыхает и прижимается к нему всем телом, неловко обвивая Стайлза за талию. Из динамиков играет Синди Лоупер, и Стайлз покачивает бедрами под медленный ритм, вовлекая Дерека в нехитрый танец. В кухне полно света, и Дерек теряется в тепле, окутывающем его давно забытым коконом. Волосы Стайлза пахнут его шампунем, и он прижимается губами к все еще слегка влажной макушке. Стайлз склоняет голову на бок и чертит носом по коже Дерека линию от плеча до уха, оставляя под мочкой сухой поцелуй. Дерек вздрагивает, отвыкший от простых неспешных ласк. Стайлз отставляет сковороду на пустую конфорку, разворачивается в кольце его рук и кладет ладони Дереку на лопатки. Они практически одного роста, и целовать Стайлза кажется самым естественным, чем Дереку посчастливилось заниматься в своей жизни. Он не слышит музыки сквозь шум крови в ушах, когда Стайлз проскальзывает ладонями под край его футболки и царапает ставшую чрезвычайно чувствительной кожу. Дерек разворачивает Стайлза спиной к барной стойке, и, рывком приподнимая его под бедра, усаживает на гладкую поверхность. Стайлз обвивает его ногами и зарывается пальцами в пряди на затылке, посылая мозгу первые нотки удовольствия, от которых Дереку хочется мурчать. Он устраивается между ног Стайлза и кладет руки на полоску кожи, виднеющуюся над поясом мягких штанов. Едва ли не невинное прикосновение заставляет Стайлза захлебнуться воздухом, и Дерек задирает голову, чтобы просто посмотреть на его реакцию. Стайлз не отрывает от него взгляда, будто ожидая чего-то, а потом наклоняется ближе, на пробу обводит кончиком своего острого языка его губы и уже настойчивее толкается в его рот, получая в ответ согласный стон. Он игриво скользит нежной лаской по небу, языку, уздечке — и позволяет Дереку делать тоже самое. Чтобы стремительно прекращающиеся в желе колени не подвели его окончательно, Дерек опирается одной рукой о столешницу, а второй задирает на Стайлзе край собственного свитера, пальцами вычерчивая на обнажающейся коже ничего не значащие узоры. Когда Стайлз прикусывает его губу, он шипит — и совсем не от боли. След от укуса жжет, и искры от него отзываются в голове жаркими всполохами. В отместку Дерек оглаживает под вязаной тканью грудь Стайлза и прищипывает пальцами сосок. Стайлз с удивленным всхлипом выгибается к нему навстречу, прерывая поцелуй и запрокидывая голову. Многие фотографы мира отдали бы что угодно за такую модель, с его вытянутыми конечностями, изящной шеей и гибким телом. Но сейчас Стайлз принадлежит не им — и Дерек эгоистично планирует и дальше получать удовольствие в одиночку. Пользуясь моментом, он стягивает со Стайлза отработавший свое свитер и прижимается губами к впадинке между острых ключиц. Стайлз не дает ему насладиться своим вкусом. Он сдирает с Дерека футболку, отшвыривает ее в сторону и сдавленно охает, окидывая взглядом его тело. Дерек знает, как выглядит — ради сохранения армейской формы он впахивает в зале четыре раза в неделю и отказывает себе в поп-тартах и пицце. Но блестящий взгляд Стайлза заставляет его кожу гореть, будто это самый жаркий комплимент, который Дереку приходилось получать за всю свою жизнь. Все, что он может — это рассматривать Стайлза в ответ: жилистого, вытянутого, с вьющимися по сильным рукам венами, редкими родинками на груди и боках и густой дорожкой волос, уходящей за пояс штанов. Руки сами тянутся дотронуться до его тела, чтобы проследить подушечками пальцев выпуклые вены от запястий до плеч, скользнуть по твердым мышцам груди и ниже, по плоскому животу — чтобы остановиться у кромки мягкой ткани и осторожно взяться за завязки штанов. Дерек играет с веревками, пропуская их между пальцев, и не отрывает взгляда от его обнаженной кожи, рассматривая Стайлза, будто он — подарок, который Дереку наконец позволили распаковать. Он вдыхает его терпкий теплый запах и прикрывает веки. Ощущений так много, что ему нужна секунда — или две. Стайлз кладет ладонь Дереку на скулу и приподнимает его голову, заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза. Уверенность в его взгляде удивляет и успокаивает Дерека. Словно это единственное, чего ему не хватало: ответного желания, ничем не напоминающего спешный, всполошенный одноразовый перепих, оставляющий после себя только разочарование. Будто слыша мысли, проносящиеся в его голове, Стайлз наклоняется вперед и целует Дерека — крепко, настойчиво, напористо, напрочь рассеивая остатки сомнений и осторожности. Дерек отвечает со всем пылом, чувствуя, как Стайлз кладет руки поверх его пальцев и заставляет потянуть за завязки. Дерек чувствует его улыбку и улыбается в ответ. Волосы на животе Стайлза щекочут ему пальцы, когда Дерек оттягивает резинку на штанах и поглаживает влажную кожу на лобке. Стайлз распахивает губы, резко втягивая воздух, Дерек оставляет в уголке его рта мимолетный поцелуй и опускается ниже, целуя его щеку, усыпанную родинками, мочку уха, длинную шею, тонкую кожу под подбородком. Он вылизывает кадык, прихватывая его губами — и Стайлз откидывается на руки, раскрываясь сильнее, подставляясь под настойчивые ласки. Дерек проскальзывает опорной рукой по столешнице, помогая себе сохранить равновесия и отвлекаясь на ощущение нагревшейся под ладонью поверхности, второй рукой подхватывая возбужденный член Стайлза и проскальзывая пальцами под мошонку. Стайлз разводит ноги шире и дышит нарочито глубоко и громко. Он дразнит Дерека, проверяя, что заставит его тумблер сорваться, и Дерек с ухмылкой платит ему тем же. Взъерошивая носом нелепую поросль волос у него на груди, он вылизывает и тут же кусает кожу над пупком. У Стайлза вырывается нервный смешок, прерывающийся возмущенным вскриком, когда Дерек выпускает из ладони его член, приподнимается и подхватывает Стайлза под задницу одной рукой, второй приспуская штаны до бедер. Член влажно шлепает Стайлза по животу, и Дерек многозначительно выгибает бровь, глядя Стайлзу в глаза. За расширенными зрачками почти не видно коньячного цвета радужки, но затуманенный взгляд пьянит Дерека до головокружения, и он, на насколько мгновений прижавшись к припухшим розовым губам Стайлза, изгибается и обхватывает губами блестящую от смазки головку. Стайлз впивается пальцами в его плечи, и Дерек склонен считать это за позволение продолжать. Хотя останавливаться он и не собирался. Толкаясь в головку языком, он прослеживает кончиком уздечку и скользит вниз по стволу до самого основания, пока головка не упирается в глотку. Стайлз гортанно рычит и царапает его лопатки, болью удерживая и себя и Дерека на грани. Запах Стайлза теперь ощущается еще острее, чище и возбуждает еще больше. Дерек втягивает щеки, отклоняется назад, почти выпуская член изо рта и, сделав пару вдохов, начинает насаживаться головой на длинный член. Стайлз стонет, вскрикивает, шипит и матерится сквозь зубы. Дерек знал, что Стилински и здесь будет шумным. Особенно здесь. Дерек замедляется, обводит языком самый кончик и под еще один всхлип наклоняется, целуя ствол по всей длине. Второй рукой — на которой Стайлз не устроился своей задницей — Дерек обхватывает яички, осторожно перекатывая их в ладони. За что получает благодарный шепот, и следующее, что он чувствует — длинные аккуратные пальцы, зарывающиеся в его слипшиеся от пота пряди на затылке. Стайлз не принуждает его и не подталкивает, но Дерек понимает его, и снова толкает член за щеку, принимаясь сразу же энергично, влажно и громко сосать. Головка бьется ему в глотку, на глазах выступают слезы, пальцы в его волосах сжимаются в кулаки, и Дереку в горло бьет струя спермы под хриплый крик Стайлза. Дерек выпускает член изо рта, и сперма белесыми каплями пачкает ему скулы и шею. Он целует опадающий ствол, прижимаясь к бедру Стайлза лбом, и сжимает себя сквозь штаны. Зажмуриваясь, он мнет собственный член, а Стайлз сгибается пополам, целуя его в висок. Этой благодарности Дереку становится ужасно мало, и он разворачивается к Стайлзу, подставляя под поцелуй губы. На что Стайлз, лизнув его щеку, согласно целует Дерека сам. У поцелуя острый привкус спермы, и Дерек кончает, целуя Стайлза сильнее, вылизывая его рот и царапая зубами губы. Стайлз утешительно гладит его между лопаток, где чернеет татуировка, разрывает поцелуй и внимательно смотрит Дереку в глаза. Дерек обнимает его ладонями за цветущие ярким румянцем щеки и целует снова сквозь растущую улыбку. 

— Доброе утро! — наконец, говорит ему Стайлз и целует его в ответ, снова обнимая Дерека ногами за талию и притягивая его в свое тепло.

  


Завтракают они перед телевизором и, не убирая тарелок, вытягиваются на диване. Дерек прижимается к Стайлзу спиной и чуть ли не мурчит от удовольствия, когда Стайлз залезает под футболку пальцами, лениво поглаживая его живот. По телевизору транслируют какую-то ерунду, и Дереку не хочется даже переключать каналы — ему хорошо, и Стайлз, кажется, тоже не против.

Кора возвращается ближе к вечеру, во вчерашней одежде и без макияжа. Дерек хмурится, но она кажется счастливой, и он отпускает тему. В ответ Кора никак не комментирует, что у Дерека за спиной, приоткрыв рот и перекинув руку через спинку, посапывает прикорнувший Стайлз, так и не выпустивший руки у него из под футболки. Она лишь подергивает бровями и прежде, чем Дерек успевает что-нибудь сделать, фотографирует их на телефон.

— Кое-кто теперь торчит мне сотню баксов, братишка, так что с меня упаковка пива. Или презервативов — на твой выбор.

Дерек закатывает глаза и запускает в нее свалившейся с дивана подушкой. Кора легко уворачивается, подхватывает со столика яблоко и сыр и, показав Дереку язык, сваливает в свою комнату. Как только дверь за ней закрывается, Стайлз над ухом надсадно хихикает, и Дерек, ломаясь, начинает хохотать вслед за ним.

Ночью, когда они слишком увлекаются друг другом, Кора стучит в стену, и их снова разбивает смех, подчистую смазывая всю чувственность момента. Они успокаиваются только ближе к утру, засыпая поперек кровати.

  


В пятницу Стайлз все-таки уезжает. Через несколько часов Кора входит в гостиную, фыркает и пристраивается на диване у Дерека под боком.

— Если хочешь, я закажу белый лимузин, мы откопаем в шкафу тот пафосный зонт-трость, который так любит Питер — и ты заберешь своего красавца насовсем, — в каждом ее слове Дереку слышится голос Лоры, и он сглатывает комок, обнимая сестру за плечи.

— Так плохо?

— Братишка, ты уже два часа смотришь дерьмовое MTV-реалити, — брезгливо кривит губы Кора и жмет на кнопку пульта, приглушая вопли размалеванной блондинки. Дерек удивленно смотрит на экран, впервые обращая внимание на изображение, и прячет лицо в ладонях.

— О, боже.

— Я уже это слышала сегодня, — хмыкает Кора, недвусмысленно поигрывая бровями. Дерек на минуту задумывается и прыскает смехом. Да, Стайлз любит взывать к всевышнему. Часто. И громко.

Они переключают на «Jeopardy» и смотрят, перебивая друг друга правильными ответами. Как в старые добрые времена. Не считая того, что их только двое.

  


Дереку снятся воды залива. Ему снится, как он тонет в них, камнем уходя на дно. Последнее, что он видит — растекающееся над его головой густое жидкое облако крови и всполохи огня над багряной гладью. Он делает вдох, позволяя металлической воде хлынуть в легкие, бьется затылком о донные камни — и просыпается с задушенным вскриком.

Коры за стеной не слышно, и это к лучшему. Сам того не замечая, Дерек хватается за телефон и набирает номер Стайлза. На третьем гудке он немного приходит в себя и уже собирается нажать на «Отбой», как в динамике раздается хриплое «Алло!», сонное и встревоженное. Дерек со вздохом прикладывает трубку к уху и тихо рассказывает Стайлзу свой сон. Стайлз почти не задает вопросов, а если и спрашивает о чем-то — так Дерек и сам собирался ему рассказать. Он ходит по залитой лунным светом комнате, дотрагивается до холодно брякающих жетонов, вглядывается в групповую фотографию на фоне песков и забирается под одеяло. Хлопок приятно холодит горячую кожу, и Дерек разворачивается к окну, слушая, как теперь уже Стайлз рассказывает ему про холодный, прозрачный и по колено глубокий ручей в Бикон-Хиллз, где они со Скоттом пытались выловить выпавший из рюкзака ингалятор. Рассказывает, как мотался без разрешения отца в Мексику, якобы на поиски матери своей бывшей подружки: его джип перегрелся, и они тщетно пытались пожарить на горячем песке яичницу. Про в кровь содранные колени и ладони — главный трофей первого его матча по лакроссу. Его отец был горд, хотя всполошный тренер еще две игры не выпускал «жалкое подобие его мертвой бабушки» на поле. Дерек закрывает глаза и снова видит воду, пески, алые потеки крови… Но видение больше не омывает его леденящим ужасом — в них искрит мальчишеский восторг и солнечные блики, запах стоптанной травы и ветер приключений. Дерек засыпает, так и не попрощавшись со Стайлзом, но даже во сне слыша его спокойный, убаюкивающий голос.

  


С субботы на воскресенье Стайлз забирает Дерека к себе. Им не снятся сны: до полуночи они играют в твистер на раздевание и пьют неразбавленный виски. С утра Стайлз отвратительно бодр, хоть и утверждает, что во рту у него ни больше ни меньше Авгиевы конюшни. Дерек завистливо щурится и залезает под холодный душ, мечтая лишь об аспирине и блаженной тишине. Естественно, уже через пять минут следом за ним в тесную кабинку пробирается Стайлз, и головная боль рассасывается. Можно сказать, буквально.

До вечера они смотрят «Хауса», не выползая из кровати. Стайлз изучает шрамы Дерека, экспертным тоном утверждая, что если долго их целовать, то они побелеют и исчезнут сами собой. Дерек смотрит на него, как на блаженного, позволяя лечить себя сколько угодно — что радует Стайлза, а потом и Дерека, несколько раз подряд. В конце концов, Стайлз засыпает у него на бедре, бормоча во сне какую-то неразборчивую чушь и забавно причмокивая губами. Кое-как подтянув его повыше, на подушки, Дерек устраивается рядом, выключает лампу и долго слушает его мерное дыхание, отчаянно желая засыпать так каждую ночь.

  


В понедельник они приезжают к студии.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — весело кидает им Кира, выскакивая из кабины. — Я быстро, — добавляет она в «операторское» окошко в задних створках фургона, и Стайлз с Дереком еле успевают отшатнуться друг от друга. 

— Сейчас она принесет нам задание на освещение детского утренника, — бурчит Стайлз, отворачиваясь к окну. Он старательно не смотрит на Дерека, потому что оба знают, чем это может закончиться. 

— Или очередного фестиваля гамбургеров, — кривится Дерек. Стайлз хмыкает: он знает, какую силу воли проявляет Хейл каждый раз, когда проходит мимо настоящей итальянской пиццы или палатки со свежим буррито. 

— Или прыжка восьмидесятилетней старушенции с парашютом, — косится на него Стайлз, принимая вызов.

— А вот это я бы снял, — прикидывает в уме Дерек, давно мечтая опробовать профессиональный Гоу-Про в, так сказать, полевых условиях. — Но, скорее всего, нам перепадет выставка ирландского кружева.

— Угу, исландского. И чтобы обязательно с Бьерк, — ухмыляется Стайлз. Дерек зеркально копирует его ухмылку и наклоняется чуть ближе, доверительно понижая голос:

— А вдруг это будет экскурсия по подземному Нью-Йорку?

— С извилистыми коридорами? — выгибает бровь Стайлз.

— И темными альковами, — задумчиво продолжает Дерек.

— И удачно затухающими факелами, — улыбается во все тридцать два зуба Стайлз, подсаживаясь ближе и картинно вздрагивая от страха. — Там будет жутко холодно.

— Не будет, — вопреки его словам, от Стайлза пышет жаром, и Дерек наклоняется к нему, потому что с момента их последнего поцелуя прошел час и уже почти сорок минут. Они едва успевают коснуться друг друга губами, как передняя дверь распахивается, и Кира буквально впрыгивает за руль. 

— Ну и свинью нам подкинули, мальчики, — объявляет она, помахивая конвертом, и изворачивается на сидении, чтобы посмотреть в кузов. Стайлз сдавленно хохочет Дереку в плечо, а сам Дерек, задрав голову к потолку, всем своим видом молчаливо вопрошает, за что ему послали этот цирк. 

— И чем же мы сегодня займемся, Пинки? — сквозь смех спрашивает ее Стайлз. — Экологические грязевые источники?

— Почти, — Кира закидывает им через окошко пухлый конверт и заводит мотор. Дерек распаковывает конверт и выдает нервный смешок. Стайлз заглядывает ему через плечо и стонет, заглушаемый шумом двигателя. 

— О, боже! Добро пожаловать в двухнедельный тур по моим личным кругам ада, — Дерек хлопает его по плечу и, чмокнув в макушку, принимается настраивать камеру под условия съемки. Стайлз снова перечитывает техническое задание и обреченно откидывается на стенку кабины. Такой подлости он от Дитона не ожидал.

  


На ферму. Студия послала их на хренову ферму, где вырастили самого жирного в штате хряка. Сенсационный репортаж для целевой аудитории, которая расслабляется вечерами перед телеком, посасывая пиво и почесывая пятку в дырявом носке. Стайлз три часа брал интервью у гордого фермера, по щиколотку стоя в хрустящей от инея грязи и вдыхая благоухание хряка-рекордсмена. Киру давно увела в дом хозяйка — потому что такой милашке ни к чему пачкать свое прелестное платьице. Дерек же снимает крупным планом кабана размером с хороший танк и спиной слышит стенания Стилински.

Только слепой и глухой мудак без чувства самосохранения мог бы назвать их брезгливыми — они гоняются за преступниками, влезают на пожарища и в толпу разгневанных фанатов. Они попадали под томатные обстрелы и торчали на пыльных обочинах. Твою мать, да их в буквальном смысле вывели за уши со сцены резни в одном из вертепов злачного Нью-Йорка. Ему так и не удалось отмыть те кеды от заляпавшей их крови. 

Но эта ферма вызывала отторжение на инстинктивном уровне — будто червяк в вощенном яблоке. И судя по говорливому хозяину хряка, они обречены закончить здесь остатки дней своих. 

Хмурясь на то, что так легко заразился от Стилински упадническим настроением, Дерек решает, что материала ему хватит на подробную документалку, и наклоняется над кофром, чтобы убрать камеру в чехол. Смачный «чвак!» и тупая боль пониже спины, мало сказать, застают врасплох. Вскинувшись, Дерек разворачивается и нос к носу сталкивается со на Стайлзом, мерзко скалящимся и подкидывающим в руке еще один колобок из грязи. 

— Тебе что, семь? — Потирая обиженный зад и пачкая в заляпавшей джинсы жиже, Дерек хмурится и очень старается не заржать.

— С половиной. Да ладно тебе, твоим каменным ягодицам и не такое выдержать под силу, — Стайлз прикрывает один глаз и метко попадает Дереку в живот, украшая ветровку буроватой ляпухой. 

— Если ты хотел проверить мои ягодицы на крепость, мог просто попросить, — Дерек мягко шагает вперед, чуть утопая в расквасившейся грязище и, обманным маневром отвлекая внимание Стайлза в одну сторону, прыгает в противоположную. А потом дотягивается до поясного ремня Стайлза и валит его в грязь, втирая жижу в его торчащие во все стороны вихры. Стайлз орет сквозь смех и зовет на помощь Киру. В ответ Кира распахивает окно и, прицеливаясь к ним телевиком с отличным фокусным расстоянием, жмет на кнопку съемки. Дерек делает пометку подарить ей огромную плюшевую собаку и возвращается мыслями к Стайлзу, отчаянно отбивающемуся и забрызгивающему Дерека грязным фонтаном с головы до ног. Придавив его в лужу, Дерек рисует Стайлзу енотовые глаза и отпускает. Стайлз тут же откатывается и отползает к островку дерна на четвереньках, стараясь не поворачиваться к Дереку спиной. Кира показывает им обоим большой палец и просит старушку-хозяйку налить им в дорожный термос горячего чая.

Доехав до студии, они под аплодисменты шлепают по вылизанным коридорам в так и не высохших ботинках, мстительно превращая святая святых в филиал свинарника, а потом, откланявшись, едут вычищать половину фермы из штанов.

Дерек моет Стайлза очень тщательно, утверждая, что не может разобрать, присохшая ли это грязь или уже его натуральная родинка. И таки дает ему проверить свои ягодицы на крепость.

  


— Прямо за мной разворачивается торжество моды и красоты: десятки дизайнеров и модельеров, мили тканей и кожи, фунты страз и облака духов. Это неделя моды в Нью-Йорке, и сейчас мы постараемся вкратце передать вам атмосферу великолепия, царящего на бесчисленных показах.

Дерек посылает Стайлзу знак, и как только лампочка записи гаснет, Стайлз хватает с ближайшего подноса шампанское и одним махом опрокидывает его в себя. Дерек хочет было возразить, но все, на что его хватает — это поддержать Стилински. Он звонко касается пустого бокала Стайлза, и, слегка морщась, проглатывает не самое дорогое на вкус пойло. С такими заданиями они скатятся на дно. Их команда не может, не предназначена снимать расфуфыренный бомонд с дрожащими псинами и удушающими парфюмами. Им нужна встряска, хороший пинок. Им нужны полевые, мать их, работы. Они загибаются, пытаясь найти удачный ракурс чрезмерно анорексичной модели и показать всю роскошь ее безвкусного наряда, заодно захваливая того психопата, который придумал этот бред.

— О, смотри, Маппет-шоу, — Стайлз тыкает пальцем в сторону подиума.

— Элмо? — вскидывает брови Дерек, не рискуя начинать съемку — у экранов могут быть дети. 

Модель в кроваво-красной шубе исчезает за ширмой, и Стайлз, жалостливо проводя взглядом еще один поднос с дармовым алкоголем, идет брать интервью. Анна Винтур даже не думает скрывать скуку, щедро делясь неутешительными прогнозами в отношении будущего многих и многих представленных коллекций. Стайлз непрофессионально расплывается в улыбке, за что Дерек не может его судить. Они проводят в павильонах еще полтора часа и, прикарманив из ложи для VIP-гостей бутылку дорогого бурбона в качестве компенсации, отвозят материал на монтаж.

Так продолжается еще неделю. Самые большие пироги, выставки художников-батистов, чистильщики окон в костюмах «Губки Боба» и парад необычных автомобилей из городского мусора проедают их терпение до печенок, как бы они ни старались наслаждаться спокойствием. Даже на празднике кофе, который Стайлз ждал, как наркоман новую дозу, им было совершенно нечего снимать. Хоть и заправленный кофеином по самую макушку, Стилински вяло опрашивает красноносых посетителей и зашпаренных продавцов о сортах и вкусе напитков, и планах на будущее и, кажется, мужском обрезании. 

Последнее допекает Дитона настолько, что он, наконец, идет на мировую: оставшиеся семь дней им разрешено выбирать задания из постоянно обновляющегося общего списка, который, оказывается, был на студии всегда. Стайлза это так несказанно радует, что он затаскивает Дерека в комнату управления и буквально на пальцах объясняет ему, как несказанно эта маленькая победа подняла ему настроение.

Позже Дэнни с масляной улыбкой сообщает им еще одну новость: комната управления всегда отличалась на редкость плохой звукоизоляцией.

  


— Я хочу погулять с ним.

— Кора…

— Его всего лишь надо укутать потеплее. И погода на улице так и шепчет, — Кора решительно вытряхивает Дерека из его пальто и накидывает его на плечи индифферентного Питера. На его шее уже красуется темно-синий шарф, который подозрительно напоминает об Айзеке. Дерек лишь качает головой и зовет сестру, чтобы та подкатила уличное кресло-каталку. 

Подталкивая перед собой вроде как слушающего ее Питера, Кора сплетничает о Дереке, будто тот не идет тут же, по левую от них руку. Кончики его ушей скоро совсем сгорят, и он невольно подключается к их сюрреалистичному разговору — только чтобы не дать сестре засмущать его до смерти. Оказывается, в его квартире действительно тонкие стены. И Кира, оказывается, тот еще сексот. В отместку, Дерек сливает Питеру ванильные разговоры Коры с Айзеком и едва успевает увернуться от тычка под ребра. От тепла, омывающего изнутри, в горле нарастает ком, и Дерек переводит дыхание, чтобы не дать волю непрошенным эмоциям.

Колеса каталки тихо шуршат по асфальту, сминая палые листья и оставляя протяженные следы от рассеченных луж. Дерек ежится, поплотнее запахивая толстовку, и наслаждается нежданной прогулкой. Если постараться, то можно представить, что Питер просто слушает свою племянницу, тщательно запоминая и откладывая в памяти материал для дальнейшего шантажа. Он, как заправский засранец, любил помучить Дерека унизительными фактами из его жизни, мягко и играючи, будто в них не было ничего плохого — отчего содеянное смущало лишь сильнее. Дерек невольно хмыкает и кладет ладонь на ручку кресла, поверх холодных пальцев Коры. Он благодарен ей, пусть и не скажет ей этого вслух прямо сейчас. Возможно, потом, когда они выпьют по паре пива или по три пальца бурбона. Кора поднимает на него теплые темные глаза и гладит его большим пальцем в ответ. Часы тихо пищат в кармане, сообщая о завершении посещения, и Кора неспешно разворачивается, не торопясь возвращаться.

— Я приду к тебе через пару дней, — Кора поправляет на коленях Питера плед и ненадолго присаживается на скамейку у входа в больницу. Воздух густеет готовым сорваться дождем, но у них есть еще пять минут, и Дерек дышит полной грудью, глядя на желтые редеющие кроны. Они молчат еще некоторое время, не желая заканчивать прогулку раньше срока. Через неделю Кора уедет, и их снова останется только двое. А Питер всегда любил потрепаться, в чем Дерек совсем не силен.

Сейчас Дереку как никогда жаль, что Питер больше не лезет к нему со своими душеспасительными разговорами, стараясь образумить «неразумное дитя».

  


Свобода выбора всем играет на руку.

Для начала они влезают на крышу «Крайслер билдинг», снимая экстремальную выставку фотографий под открытым небом. Потом их с головой заваливает благодарными письмами за щемящий репортаж об Орландо и его незрячем хозяине Сесиле. Следом Стайлз выторговывает — читай, вырывает зубами из глотки — материал о фестивале скайдайверов, и Дерек все-таки испытывает свой Гоу-Про. Стайлз делает полторы сотни фотографий беспредельно счастливого Дерека, обещая сделать из фотографий фотообои и заклеить ими всю студию. Дерек затыкает его трепливый рот своим у всех на виду, и ему совершенно плевать на хлещущие слух аплодисменты.

Кира выбирает средневековый турнир. В этом году он безбожно запаздывает, и даже в солнечный день изо рта валит пар, и поначалу хочется засунуть нос поглубже в шарф. И все же, через час съемок Дерек расстегивает куртку и заталкивая шарф в сумку от камеры. Они снимают турнир, влезая за кулисы ради интервью с «Сэром Гавейном», победившим Черного Рыцаря. Люди вокруг смеются, в воздухе витают ароматы печеной картошки и зажаренного на вертеле поросенка, рассыпанного под ногами сена и конского навоза. Где-то играет удивительно стройным ладом лютневый оркестр, в другой стороне волынщик выжимает у слушателей свои монеты, а глашатай на площади объявляет расписание «смертных казней». В стрельбе из лука Кира выигрывает огромного плюшевого хаски, а Стайлз чуть не сводит Дерека с ума, с наслаждением посасывая купленное в лавке кондитера алое карамельное яблоко. Тем не менее, он снимает их на камеру, стараясь не слишком приближать кадр — их нынешние репортажи не предупреждают ни детей, ни слабонервных. 

В конце концов, Кира насильно отнимает у Дерека камеру и подталкивает его к барьеру, за которым каждый желающий может помериться силами в сражении на мечах. Дерек принимает у распределителя меч и разворачивается к своему противнику, чтобы носом к носу столкнуться со Стайлзом, криво ухмыляющимся и поигрывающим ощутимо весомым мечом. Кира стоит за ограждением и придерживает на плече тяжеловатую для нее камеру, горящую лампочкой записи. Дерек закатывает глаза и переводит взгляд на Стайлза. Тот посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и кидается в атаку. Через пятнадцать минут Дереку удается выбить у него меч — кто бы мог подумать, и толпа захлебывается восторженными криками, посвистом и рукоплесканием. Дерек неловко машет невесть откуда набежавшим зрителям, которые, видимо, решили, что из них двоих честным и благородным следует считать именно его. С другой стороны, ничто так не утверждает правоту всевидящей толпы, как холодящая кожу сталь короткого клинка, который прижавшийся к спине Стайлз самым подлым образом приставил к его шее.

  


В ту ночь Дерек остается у Стайлза, потому что Кора _очень просила_ Дерека потерять на время ключи от квартиры. И несмотря на все желание плюнуть на просьбу сестры и провести с Лейхи еще одну воспитательную беседу, Дерек позволяет Стайлзу затащить себя в постель. Весь вечер они вполне ожидаемо смотрят фильмы про средневековье и до хрипоты спорят, кто лучше играет Ричарда Львиное Сердце: Энтони Хопкинс или Шон Коннери. Дерек засыпает умиротворенный и уставший, бессознательно слизывая с губ привкус карамельного яблока.

Ему снится их искаженный ночной фантазией бой, в котором Стайлз оказывается быстрее и хитрее. Его рука не останавливается, когда толпа разворачивает большие пальцы к земле, и глаза Дерека застилает стремительно темнеющая багряная пелена.

Его будит крик Стайлза, и Дерек рывком открывает глаза, не сразу понимая, что происходит. Он почти лежит на Стайлзе, прижав его к кровати всем телом, и чувствует, как его собственные руки с силой сжимают чужие запястья в грубом захвате. Стайлз с заломленными за спину предплечьями пытается вырваться, молотя ногами по матрасу и метя Дереку затылком в нос. Естественно, Дерек тут же отпускает его и откатывается подальше, затравленно наблюдая, как Стайлз съеживается на боку, прижимая ладонь к солнечному сплетению и стараясь отдышаться. У него разбита губа, а скула припухла. Воздух наполнен страхом и болью. Дерек тянется к гипервентилирующему Стайлзу, но в последний момент одергивает руку, будто ошпарившись. Он забыл, что все близкие ему люди рано или поздно страдают. Так или иначе.

Стайлз впивается в Дерека взглядом, от которого холодит нутро, и протягивает к нему руку сам. Дерек знает то же, что знает и Стайлз: меньше всего на свете он хотел бы причинить Стайлзу боль. Но его подсознанию нельзя верить, оно тихо выжидает, являя свою гадостную припадочную морду, когда ждешь этого меньше всего.

— Я в порядке, — хрипит Стайлз, раскрывая ладонь, и Дерек принимает ее, чуть сжимая. — Ты? 

Стайлз выжимает улыбку — ради Дерека — и подтягивается ближе, пересекая разделяющее их расстояние, но одновременно с ним Дерек отталкивается от постели, вставая и отходя к окну. Это трусливый, защитный жест, его личное пространство раздулось до размеров гигантского зорба, призванного защитить мир от его влияния. Миру похрен.

Стайлзу — нет. 

Он встает следом и пытается оторвать Дерека от созерцания ночного Нью-Йорка, развернуть к себе за плечи, что-то объяснить, но Дерек уже влез в свой панцирь, из которого позволил Стилински отколупать себя на несколько восхитительных недель его жизни.

— Не отворачивайся от меня, — слышит он, застегивая джинсы. — Куда ты собрался?

Дерек не смотрит на него, зашнуровывая кеды. 

— Мы можем не спать. Да господи, что такого случилось? — Стайлз слизывает с губы кровь и присаживается на корточки, настырно пытаясь встретиться с ним взглядом. — Дал мне под дых? Да боже мой, я сам могу размозжить тебе нос в любой момент, не имея на то никаких причин. Просто потому, что моей руке тесно, придурок. Я, блять, не стеклянный, а ты не терминатор. Ты войну прошел.

— Я в курсе, — Дерек вскидывается и сморит на Стайлза в упор. — И она все время здесь, готовая взорвать очередную бомбу в любой момент, — Дерек тычет пальцем в висок и встает, выискивая глазами куртку. 

— И что, изолируешь меня? Спрячешь свою задницу в клетку, поджав хвост? Я могу тебе помочь.

— Как? — орет Дерек, взвинчиваясь с полуоборота. — Найдешь мне психолога? Понимающего заучку с докторской степенью, который будет лечить меня дважды в неделю на мягком вельветовом диване? У меня новость для тебя, Стилински — это ни хрена не работает.

— Значит, я найду что-то еще. Твое предчувствие опасности можно приглушить, я читал. Ты просто еще не забыл свое прошлое. И мы будем пробовать.

— Я не твоя подопытная крыска, Стилински, — Дерек находит куртку под креслом и агрессивно, будто она в чем-то виновата, натягивает ее на плечи. — Я не хочу проснуться однажды от того, что «мое предчувствие» сломало тебе руку. Или очнуться в какой-то момент, понимая, что мне нужен телефон и автомобиль: звонить в госпиталь и гнать на красный, чтобы ты ненароком не сдох от приступов моего «прошлого». 

Дерек выметается из квартиры, не глядя на Стайлза и не слушая его возражений. Лишь вылетев на улицу, под холодный ветер, он понимает, что дома его не ждут. Завернув за угол — подальше от парадной, в которую так просто вернуться и, преодолев несколько пролетов, согласиться на что угодно — он прислоняется к стене и жалеет, что не курит. Телефон в кармане трезвонит рингтоном от «Спайс герлз», и Дерек, несколько раз нажимая на «отмену», вырубает сотовый к чертям. Кора бы отвесила ему сейчас хлесткий подзатыльник. И пинок под зад в обратном направлении. Но только Дерек слышал истории о больных ПТСР, которым срывало крышу от плача ребенка или засвистевшего чайника. И да, пусть он лучше будет трусом и сдохнет в одиночестве, чем подставит под прицел собственной неблагонадежности тех, кому стоит жить без такого, как он, балласта и ежедневного хождения по краю.

Дерек может справиться с собой, у него получалось. Но потом, при появлении Стилински он внезапно решил, что сказочный поцелуй развеет чары, и больше он не будет превращаться в уродливое чудовище. Ему казалось, что рядом со Стайлзом он спит крепче. Но то ли Стайлз не принц, то ли его проклятье слишком сильно. Дерек не хочет проверять.

Он хочет забиться в угол и забыть боль Стайлза, отпечатавшуюся на его костяшках.

Дерек разворачивается и идет в сторону телестудии. По крайней мере, сегодня Лейхи не будет лезть ему в нос не умещающимися на верхнем ярусе конечностями. Вздрогнув от ледяного ветра, Дерек закутывается в куртку поплотнее и ускоряет шаг.

  


Щелчок дверного замка возвращает его в реальность. В спальной каморке он один, и на тумбочке он находит стакан воды, два блистера Minipress и распечатанную на трех листах инструкцию с приклеенным на них стикером «Я бы назвал тебя Пушистиком».

— Не смешно, — буркает под нос Дерек, отправляя таблетку в рот.

Стайлза и Киру он находит в общей комнате. Разложив на столике содержимое своей косметички, Кира уже привычными движениями замазывает синячище, темнеющий у Стайлза под глазом. Они не замечают его появления, и Дерек позволяет себе понаблюдать за утренней идиллией.

— Для справки, у нас есть гримерная со специально обученными людьми.

— Которые растрезвонят по всему телецентру, что Дерек избивает меня на регулярной основе, и он точно сбежит в Аргентину в какой-нибудь уединенный домик на дереве, — беззаботно соглашается с Кирой Стайлз и шипит, когда Кира задевает его губу. — И хорошо, если до Лидии это дойдет в последнюю очередь, не обрастя надуманными подробностями.

— Последней, кто поверить в жестокость Дерека, будет Мартин. Очнись, она в Дереке души не чает.

— Еще бы, — расплывается в улыбке Стайлз, и Дерек переводит дыхание. Он не выдержит спросонья спора с целеустремленным Стайлзом — просто не найдет аргументов. Кира шутливо пачкает его губы розоватым блеском, Стайлз хохочет, запрокинув голову, и Дерек, вздыхая, идет за заданием, так и не поздоровавшись. На студии подозрительно тихо, и Дерек как никогда этому рад.

Тем не менее, Эрика находит его, будто на Дерека у нее настроен особый радар. Она отвешивает ему шлепок пониже спины, и Дерек чуть не подскакивает от неожиданности.

— Ну ты и дурак, Хейл.

— Не лезь, Эрика. Хватит с вас наших репортажей.

— Не дуйся, я отлично тебя знаю, — Эрика хлопает ароматной розовой жвачкой и облокачивается на диванную спинку рядом с Дереком, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение свое впечатляющее декольте. Дерек польщен, но не тронут. Он криво ухмыляется, перебирая в пальцах ярко-красное яблоко из общей корзинки и продолжая листать в планшете обновляющийся список доступных сюжетов. Эрике повезло с нордическим характером Бойда. Очень повезло. 

— У вас, кстати, неплохо получается, — пытается сменить тему Дерек. — Особенно последний сюжет с пожаром.

— Просто огонь, правда? — язвительно парирует Эрика, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть удовольствие от такой похвалы. — И все-таки, какого черта ты творишь?

— Не твоего ума дело, — рявкает Дерек, делая попытку подняться, но Эрика удивительно сильным рывком дергает его обратно. 

— Бойд тоже… вспоминает, — шипит она в его лицо, обдавая клубничным ароматом. — И у нас тоже трудности. Не делай вид, что проблема в чем-то другом — ты ужасный альтруист. Самопожертвование — это, конечно, прекрасно, но ты портишь жизнь сразу двум офигительным людям. Так что, Дерек, расслабь свои божественные булки и дай Стилински тебя подлатать.

— А знаешь ты это потому, что?.. — недоверчиво косится на нее Дерек, и Эрика фыркает, сдувая с лица золотистый локон.

— Ну, во-первых, я отлично тебя знаю. А во-вторых, , на студии звукоизоляция ни к черту не только в комнате управления, — Дерек давится, и Эрика, похлопывая его по плечу, утешительно добавляет, — уж я-то знаю. Я о том, что Стайлзу нужно было выговориться, и покуда Скотту нельзя пользоваться мобильным, его обязанности выполняет Кира. А я просто проходила мимо.

Дерек хмыкает, но на Эрику это не производит ни малейшего эффекта.

— Кстати, о Скотте. Если ты еще не выбрал сенсацию про коровник или премьеру новых «Сумерек», то сегодня у больницы, где прохлаждается ваш Макколл, сегодня юбилей. Заодно дашь Стилински повод побрюзжать у тебя за спиной и наковырять тебе еще каких-нибудь колес, — Эрика встает, оправляя околоцензурно короткую юбку, и добавляет: — Кстати, секс в этом деле — отличное лекарство. 

Дерек вздергивает бровь и отталкивает ужасную женщину подальше из своей зоны слышимости. Что не мешает Эрике повысить голос:

— И, кстати, я поставила на весеннюю свадьбу, так что не смей срывать мне банк, Хейл, — Дерек дергается, чтобы догнать ее и заткнуть ей рот каким-нибудь яблоком, спотыкается о столик и, шипя, валится обратно на диван. Через минуту рядом падает Стайлз, отнимает из его рук планшет и, как ни в чем не бывало, устраивается затылком у него на плече.

— Кстати, Скотта выписывают во вторник. Сможем заодно забрать его носки в стирку, — замерший каменным изваянием Дерек расслабляется — от окружающей его безысходности — и прижимается щекой к вихрастой макушке. Кира снимает их на телефон, отбирает у Дерека боевое яблоко и хрустко откусывает сочный ароматный кусок, приваливаясь к Дереку с другого бока.

Дерек пытается понять, за какие прегрешения ему так повезло, и не находит ответ. Но именно отсутствие ответа согревает его нутро, и он закидывает руку Стайлзу на плечо, ненадолго подтягивая его поближе. Кира же сама подлезает под вторую, удобно устраиваясь в его объятьях.

  


Дерек терпеть не может воздушные шарики, которыми больница переполнена под самую крышу. Они лезут в кадр, они движимы малейшим сквозняком и время от времени они разрываются с громким хлопком. Стайлз чувствует, как вибрирует от напряжения Дерек, и для интервью главного врача выбирает палату поспокойнее и посветлее. Конечно, им приходится снять несколько ярких шумных кадров с клоунами и визжащими от восторга детьми в миниатюрных креслах на колесах, но, в целом, от суматохи они уходят с удивительной грациозностью. Если не считать того, что пара ребятишек из онкологического отделения не желают отпускать Стайлза еще четверть часа после того, как они присел рядом с ними на колени и прочитал пару страниц «Тома Сойера» вслух. Но все закономерно: Стайлз отлично смотрится с семилетками на коленях, и Дереку даже приходится одергивать себя от слишком разыгравшейся фантазии. Он наводит фокус и снимает еще минуту хорошего, открытого материала.

Людей в главном холле набивается под завязку, так что Дереку ради нескольких кадров приходится пробираться в самую гущу, придерживая камеру над головой и стараясь не отдавить никому ноги. Холлы наводнили посетители, родственники и родители. Наверняка еще и любители дармовой еды, которую раздают в местной столовой — ради спорта Дерек даже ловит одного такого набившего карманы «потребителя» в объектив. Как ни крути, а этот мужик тоже был частью праздника. 

После разрезания огромного торта в форме шприца они упаковывают технику и, заперев фургон, возвращаются в корпус. Скотт идет на поправку на третьем этаже, где тихо и спокойно. До неприличия счастливый Макколл пару неловких минут целуется с Кирой, а после устраивает всем троим профессиональный допрос. В определенный момент Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что разговор соскальзывает во «внутренние» шутки, и оглядывается на дверь, подгадывая удачный момент.

— Дерек? — тут же оборачивается Стайлз, будто прочитывая его мысли.

— Я к Питеру, — Стайлз приоткрывает губы, порываясь, видимо, составить Дерку компанию, но ему хочется побыть наедине с самим собой, и он пресекает его предложение: — Я скоро.

Он выходит из палаты, и волосы на загривке тотчас встают дыбом. Коридор пуст, парой этажей ниже раздаются вскрики, но в атмосфере висит нечто опасное, до боли знакомое и прожигающее кожу сотней раскаленных песчинок.

Дерек втягивает ноздрями воздух и различает чуждый больнице запах оружейной смазки. Следом за осознанием одного факта приходят и другие: крики другого тона, топот тяжелых ботинок в коридорной тишине, разрезающий пустоту этажей женский командный голос. Дерек оглядывается, замечает отражение троих людей в сером камуфляже и ныряет в палату Скотта обратно, где первым делом запирает дверь и задергивает жалюзи.

— Уже соскучился, — улыбчиво окликает его Стайлз и тут же меняется в лице. — Эй, ты что? — перебивает он сам себя, а Скотт вопреки истерично пищащему монитору уже встает и тянется к выключателю звука. Инстинкты Макколла — притча во языцех, и Дерек благодарен, что может рассчитывать на его чутье.

— Надеюсь, что все это — лишь костюмированное шоу, но, судя по всему, больницу захватили, -Кира прикрывает ладошкой рот, и Дерек бесшумно распахивает окно.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — на вопросы Стайлза Дерек лишь многозначительно выгибает бровь и стучит указательным пальцем по крылу носа. Стайлз хмурится и кивает, а Дерек выглядывает за край окна. Слишком высоко, даже если связать простыни, прыжок с такой высоты грозит переломом обеих ног. Он осматривается и замечает пожарную лестницу на расстоянии двух окон. 

— Если станет жарко, главное вам добраться до перил, перевалите — и вниз, до фургона. Но пока лучше сидите тихо — даже ты, Макколл. Особенно ты, — вскинувшийся было Скотт возмущенно шипит и хватается за бок, возвращая свою задницу обратно на кровать. — Не маячьте в окнах. Стайлз?

— М?

— Телефон. Я знаю, что он у тебя в кармане, — естественно, Стайлз не оставил его в машине перед входом в больницу. Стайлз. — Позвони в 911, полицию, контртеррористический центр — и Коре. Пожалуйста.

Стайлз снова кивает и достает мобильный. Какое счастье, что Стилински не вписывается в рамки правил, проскальзывая в доступные ему лазейки. Поколебавшись, Дерек наклоняется и целует его, крепко, стараясь обнадежить, — и прежде, чем Стайлз успевает его остановить, выскальзывает за дверь. За его спиной раздается стальной щелчок, и он, пригнувшись, пробирается к лестничной клетке. На первом этаже слышны только отрывистые фразы, и спустя минуту в нескольких кварталах от больницы взвывает полицейская сирена.

Мягкой поступью Дерек подкрадывается к выходу на площадку третьего этажа, то и дело прислушиваясь к шорохам на лестничных клетках. Эти мудаки неслабо подготовлены, судя по бесшумному проникновению, организации и профессиональной экипировке. Следовательно, лестницу они не могли оставить без присмотра. Сколько их, он, естественно, не в курсе. Но бойцы должны стоять как минимум в двух точках. Сквозь стеклянное окошко он не видит ни души и выбирается на площадку, осторожно щелкая дверной ручкой. Тяжелая дверь закрывается у него за спиной, и он нутром чувствует прерванное двумя этажами ниже движение. Его услышали. Или подумали, что услышали. Дерек поднимается на пол пролета, подхватывает висящий на крюке огнетушитель и ждет. В толще лестничной клети раздается треск рации, недовольный прокуренный голос и неторопливые шаги. Он видит затылок шкафообразного мужика, его прикрытый черной вязаной шапкой затылок, широкие сутулые плечи и отличный бронежилет. Нависнув над перилами, Дерек просчитывает прыжок, группируется и отталкивается, пролетая все ступени одним махом.

Самым сложным оказывается не дать соскальзывающему автомату прогромыхать по ступеням. Мужик даже не успевает понять, что его свалило. Дерек прикладывает его огнетушителем по темечку и подхватывает за ворот, чтобы не дать тяжелому телу наделать лишнего шума. Несколькими этажами выше, где-то в рядом с детской онкологией, они разместили еще один пост. Он бы разместил. Вытащив мужика за дверь и сняв с него рацию, жилет и оружие, Дерек запирает его в чулане со швабрами, предварительно связав руки пакетом и заткнув пасть несвежей тряпкой.

Ко второму постовому Дереку изнутри не подобраться, и, поколебавшись, он выходит на улицу сквозь пожарный выход. Лестница — одногодка больницы-юбиляра, недовольно скрипит ржавым металлом под двумя сотнями фунтов живого веса и шестью килограммами снаряжения. Решая не трогать шумные выдвижные перекрытия, Дерек просто подтягивается, поднимаясь на пару этажей выше. Когда в окне он замечает перепуганных ребятишек с цветастыми банданами на гладких макушках, он понимает, что чутье не подвело. Он осторожно машет маленьким пациентам, не желая стуком добавить шума, и его тотчас узнает один из малышей, сидевших на коленях Стайлза чуть больше часа назад. Дерек поспешно прикладывает палец к губам, и понятливые детки, на цыпочках подойдя к окну, открывают задвижку.

Пробравшись в палату, он чуть не на четвереньках доползает до двери, за которой маячит большая мрачная тень. Дерек пресекает жестом копошение ребятни за своей спиной и так же беззвучно велит им прижаться к стене. Следующие мгновения пролетают как одно. Он стучит в дверь, и снаружи раздается недовольный окрик, приказывающий «засранцам заткнуться». После повторного стука террорист подходит к двери, рывком распахивает ее на себя и оказывается на спине с пережатым горлом и дулом автомата, упирающимся ему в мягкие ткани под подбородком. Он пару раз дергает ногами, но Дерек опускается на его колени всем весом и больно тычет автоматом в его кадык. Когда мужик скалится, Дерек обнажает зубы в ответ и точным ударом приклада в лоб вырубает мудака номер два.

Дети за его спиной ликующе подпрыгивают на кроватях, срывая с лысеньких голов разноцветные платки. Дерек шикает на них, но, судя по всему, не слишком пугающе. Дети сияют ему в лицо зубастыми улыбками и уже намного тише начинают переговариваться, пересказывая друг другу только что увиденное. Из обрывков их лепета Дерек с ужасом понимает, что под конец дня они наверняка будут играть в него. Не желая видеть этой болезненно трогательной картины, он связывает простыней мужика, проверяет пустующую лестничную клеть и идет ко второй, мимоходом проверяя единственный — естественно, заблокированный — лифт.

На второй лестнице не горит свет, но он чувствует запах сигаретного дыма: не такие, видимо, они и профессионалы. Темнота играет ему на руку. Он спускается до площадки, с которой виден тлеющий в невидимых руках уголек, и в ответ на вопрос-позывной в качестве отзыва дает профану прикурить, выключая его виском об стену. С неприязнью он тушит запретный в больнице окурок и вздрагивает.

— Локк? Это ты? — раздается у него из-за плеча и откуда-то сверху. — Что со спиногрызами?

— Не сидят на задницах ровно, — отвечает ему Дерек скрипучим голосом и, выдохнув, разворачивается и ныряет вперед.

Кулак громилы, на поверку оказавшегося головы на полторы выше Дерека, приходится ему прямо между лопаток. Влетая в стену темечком, Дерек на мгновение не видит ничего, кроме болезненных вспышек и миражей. Террорист хватает его за ременной пояс огромными лапищами и швыряет его вниз по пролету. Прикрытые жилетом ребра ноют, кожу на носу свозит о ступеньку, и Дерек скрючивается у стены, пытаясь отдышаться в одно мгновение. Через секунду он уже на четвереньках и едва избегает прицельного удара говнодавом в живот. Не теряя ни секунды больше, он перехватывает верзилу за стопу и выворачивает ее по часовой, опрокидывая добрые двести шестьдесят фунтов на пол. Такой грохот точно должны были слышать в дальних уголках противоположного корпуса. За промедление Дерек получает относительно слабый пинок этой самой ногой в грудь, но удар получается смазанным: Дерек откатывается, накидывает ремень от автомата верзиле на шею и тянет ствол на себя. Если ему повезет, он придушит ублюдка до обморока. И спустя затяжную борьбу, в которой Дерек получает несколько ощутимых синяков и расцарапанные обгрызенными ногтями кисти, четвертый террорист обмякает. Пошатываясь, Дерек встает, затыкает огромный, полный гнилостных зубов рот верзилы его же шапкой и, не найдя ничего лучше, отстегивает такой полезный ремень от автомата, связывая толстые как бревна запястья за непомерной спиной. Ему приходится вернуться, чтобы разобраться и с предыдущим постовым: Дерек просто запеленывает его в его же куртку, снимает с его пояса еще один автомат и запасной магазин вместе со связкой дымовых гранат. После чего спускается на первый этаж, оставленный верзилой без присмотра. 

Эта лестница практически напрямую выводит его в холл, где четверо рослых мужчин и высокая смуглая девица держат под прицелом около тридцати запуганных гражданских, пришедших в больницу на праздник. Шарики все так же раздражающе покачиваются, безучастные к террору, и Дерек вскипает сильнее. 

— Миссис Симмонс, — произносит невидимый Дереку обладатель вкрадчивого, опасного голоса, обращаясь к старушке с иссиня-седыми волосами, — досчитайте до пяти и выходите на крыльцо. Вас не тронут — вам всего лишь придется прочесть пару коротких строк. И через минуту вы снова будете с нами. Нет-нет, не трогайте проводочки.

Дерек представляет пожилую даму, наряженную в жилетку смертника, и едва сдерживает ругань. А в следующее мгновение, выглянув в дверной просвет еще раз, Дерек зажимает себе рот ладонью и вытягивается в струну. На расстоянии вытянутой руки к холлу подходит еще один человек, прямо в зоне прямого обстрела с занимаемой Дереком позиции. Аккуратно избегая открытого пространства, человек замирает, едва заметно шевеля губами и держа руки на уровне груди. Он осторожен, но Дерек знает, что сможет его достать, оставшись при этом незаметным. Он приоткрывает дверь, подползает к человеку со спины и, резко дернув его на себя, успевает зажать ему рот до фатального вскрика.

Прижатый им к полу Стайлз смотрит на него распахнутыми от ужаса глазами и в кои-то веки не может выдавить и звука. К лацкану его пиджака приколот миниатюрный микрофон, штекером соединенный с вездесущим смартфоном. На картинке фейстайма застыло испуганное лицо Эрики, и Дерек, многообещающе сощурившись в плохонькую камеру, отрубает связь и обращает все свое нераздельное внимание к Стайлзу. Тот, узнав, наконец, напавшего, шевелит по коже ладони беспокойными губами, и Дерек, схватив Стилински за шкирку, провозит его по гладкому кафельному полу обратно за дверь, ведущую на ставшую родной лестницу. Как только створка за ними надежно закрывается и Дерек отнимает измусоленную ладонь, Стайлз кидается ему на шею и целует так, будто Дерек бросил его навсегда. Дерек противится ему, как может — пустоголовый идиот напугал его своим появлением едва не до инфаркта. Только Стайлз живой, и он конченный придурок, и лезет к нему на колени, подмываемый адреналином и собственным либидо, в то время когда за дверью полдюжины террористов — и Дерек сдавленно рычит и поддается, сминая аккуратную задницу в ладонях, пропахших оружейной смазкой и чужой кровью. Воздух тяжелеет и пропитывается их запахом за секунды, дышать становится тяжело, остро и опасно шумно. Стайлз горячо и рвано трется о его бедро быстро наливающимся членом, затянутым извечными узкими джинсами, и Дерек, пару раз толкнувшись в ответ, нечеловеческим усилием воли скидывает сученыша с колен. Превентивно выставив вперед руку, он пытается отдышаться, и Стайлз приходит, наконец, в себя. Вылизывая свои порнографически влажные распухшие губы. Дьявол.

— Какого черта? — шепчет Дерек, и Стайлз многозначительно тыкает ему в лицо экраном телефона. Решил поиграться в «горячую» журналистику, пересидел на «мирских» сюжетах. Чтобы Дерек хоть еще раз пошел на уступки Дитона, соглашаясь на выставки и огороды?!

 _«Я вызвал всех, кого нашел в гугле»_ , — печатает Стайлз. Будто в доказательство его слов, из-за стен раздается хлопанье вертолетных винтов, а блеклые больничные стены отражают красные и синие огни полицейских машин, пробивающие сквозь стеклянные окна. Дерек кивает ему, сжимая плечо, и быстро приникает к пухлым губам невинным поцелуем. Стайлз тянется за ним, но Дерек уже встает, аккуратно выглядывает в коридор, в котором по-прежнему не видно ни души. Он оглядывается на притихшего Стайлза и вскальзывает за дверь. Краем уха он слышит, как Стайлз скользит кедами по полу, гремит наручником о лестничные перила и плюхается на задницу. Может, позже Дерек заберет эти наручники домой и позволит уже Стайлзу пристегнуть себя к кованному изголовью, но сейчас они лучше смотрятся на вездесущем Стилински.

Он добирается до стойки, скрывающей его от посетителей и террористов, и присматривается. Четверо наверняка наемных террористов, напоминающих пушечное мясо, несут дозор по четырем углам комнаты, девица вальяжно облокотилась на стойку регистрации, а на высоком барном стуле по левую руку от нее расположился жилистый хищнолицый мужчина с темными очками на остром носу. Его расслабленная поза заставляет Дерека напрячься: сильнее, чем вид вооруженных до зубов мордоворотов. Человек, способный так безмятежно распоряжаться тремя десятками безвинных жизней и, судя по всему, готовый без труда отправить к праотцам пару душ. Дерек смотрит на пару малышей, жмущихся к боку своей храбрящейся мамы, молоденькую грудастую медсестричку, с которой Стайлз флиртовал каких-то полмесяца назад, врача, нервно мнущего в кулаке полу халата — и вырывает из дымовой гранаты чеку. В эту же секунду лопается один из мерзких розовых шаров, и тумблер Дерека переключает.

Он стреляет одиночными. Четверо «охранников» высятся в облаке лилового дыма превосходными неповоротливыми мишенями, и Дерек без труда посылает четыре пули в два нажатия спусковых крючков с каждой руки. Его учили, что один промах может стоить жизни многим людям, и если он что и умеет в своей жизни — так это не промахиваться. Его пули прошивают наемникам запястья рук, удерживающих автоматы. Воздух разрезает четырехголосный вскрик боли, и четыре автомата с дребезжащим стуком падают на пол. Дым клубится пухлыми завитками, и Дерек ныряет в него, находя прикладом цели и обезвреживая их одну за другой. В его памяти дым навсегда останется желтым — всегда желтым, как пески и цвет палящего солнца, как испачканный ржавчиной камуфляж и разлитое по замызганному столу дешевое пиво в очередной богом забытой забегаловке. Лиловый цвет окрашивает битву в другой цвет, он принадлежит другой реальности, и здесь другие жертвы. Когда спустя минуту все четверо остаются лежать у него в ногах, Дерек разворачивается к стойке. Оба зачинщика — и девка, и главарь — исчезли из виду практически сразу, и теперь, когда большинство заложников остались без направленных на них прицелов, пришло время найти и обезвредить двухголовую гидру с минимальными потерями. В воздухе лопается второй шарик, оседая на пол синеватой тряпочкой, и Дерек приходит в себя. Он не желает снова призывать смерть. Если потребуется, он будет молиться всем известным ему богам, чтобы до жертв не дошло. И кстати.

Лавируя между покашливающих от специфического запаха заложников, так и согбенных на полу, он находит белую как мел миссис Симмонс и усаживает ее на ближайший стул. Не самая сложная схема — если не считать десяти фунтов гексогена, опутанных проводами с датчиком-маяком. 

— Он сказал, что его зовут Герцог, — Старушка тихо всхлипывает, и Дерек, обливаясь потом, перебирает провода. Проще было бы вывести миссис Симмонс к профессиональным саперам, но «герцог» все еще в здании, и пульт управления все еще у него. Дерек прощупывает карманы жилета, но в них только пачка сигарет и нож-бабочка. Он оглядывается и поднимается, осторожно высвобождаясь из цепких пальцев старушки. 

— Я здесь, — успокаивает он миссис Симмонс и перебегает через холл к регистратуре. Перегибаясь через стойку, Дерек находит тонкий скальпель и возвращается к своей новой пассии. С хирургической точностью он вскрывает коробочку датчика, и все становится на свои места. Моток фальшивых проводов свернут кольцом поверх контактов с примыкающей к ним единственной жилой в красной оболочке. Дерек ломает хрупкий металл и расстегивает похолодевшими пальцами тугие пластиковые фастексы. 

— Найди этого ублюдка, мальчик. Мы найдем выход, — миссис Симмонс целует его в лоб, сглатывая иссыхающие слезы, и подталкивает Дерека под локоть, побуждая встать. Сгрудившиеся у него за спиной заложники расступаются, и он, оглядываясь на них еще раз, трусит по пустому коридору, заглядывая во все двери. В кабинетах, отведенных под административные нужды, пусто. Лестницу он оставляет напоследок и, заглядывая в темный провал клети, он вздрагивает, будто по спине полоснули раскаленным лезвием. 

На полу в полоске света он видит раскрытые наручники, и паника сковывает его тело. Но почти сразу же Дерек слышит отдаленную ругань Стайлза несколькими этажами выше, и отборный мат возвращает ему подвижность. Не скрываясь, он перепрыгивает через три ступеньки, следуя на благословенно незатыкаемый голос. Дерек сам себе напоминает разъяренного пса, готового вырвать за Стайлза глотку любому, будь то хоть герцог, хоть английская королева. 

Дверь на четвертый этаж выбита, доводчик болтается под косяком искореженной трубкой. В палатах почти могильная тишина, и Дерек сглатывает — это этаж Питера. Пациенты в этом отделении — тихие и надежные свидетели, и он этому несказанно рад. Прокрадываясь мимо палаты с табличкой «П.Хейл», он не может удержаться и проверяет, все ли в порядке. Он пользуется моментом, чтобы заодно перевести дух, и ненадолго приваливается к стене прямо у ног Питера. Но нервы звенят, словно туго натянутые струны, и потому Питер кажется ему практически живым, пусть и неподвижно сидящим в своем извечном кресле. Дереку как никогда нужна поддержка, и он дотягивается до безвольной руки Питера, переплетая его пальцы со своими. Но передышка длится секунды: в соседнем боксе на пол падает пластиковый стаканчик, и Дерек собирается. Он слышит придушенный вопль и срывается с места, задевая кресло и откатывая его со своего пути. Он извинится, потом.

Вылетая в коридор, он запоздало замечает движение у себя за спиной и лишь чувствует пронзающую поясницу боль. Следующий удар прикладом приходится ему в висок, и он отрубается.

На голову ему льется холодная вода, стекающая неприятными ручейками за шиворот, и Дерек резко приходит в себя, хватает ртом воздух. Первый человек, которого он видит — «Герцог», сидящий напротив и будто всем своим существом изучающий Дерека с головы до ног. Он опирается на простую тактильную трость и отбивает ботинком ритм неслышимой Дереку мелодии. Рядом выкручивает себе руки Стайлз, мыча нечто нечленораздельное, но крайне эмоциональное.

— С твоим другом не соскучишься… Дерек? — гладко стелет «Герцог», и Дерек рвется вперед, стирая кожу о грубые веревки, перетянувшие его запястья. — Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но можешь даже не думать. Кали умеет стреноживать кобелей.

Над ухом Дерека раздается ехидный смешок, и в поле его зрения выступает красивая надменная девица, смуглая и одержимая жестокостью сука. 

— Видишь ли, у нас был отличный план. Немного денег, тихий семейный отдых на маленьком островке, пара прохладных коктейлей. Кокер-спаниель, — Стайлз фыркает и дергается снова, скрипя ножками стула по лакированному паркету. — Но тебе обязательно нужно было поиграть в Брюса Уиллиса. Только чего же ты этим добился?

Дерек скалится и пытается вывернуть руку, чтобы ослабить узлы. Сейчас он скорее напоминает Мэла Гибсона, но прием действительно эффективный. Только Кали, видимо, наскучивает следить за потугами Дерека, и она попросту опрокидывает его стул. Он валится на бок и больно бьется о пол. С надеждой пробуя веревки, он обозленно выдыхает — ни в какую, будто его перевязали стальным тросом. Он упирается виском в кеды Стайлза и смотрит на расхоложенных террористов снизу вверх. Если бы получилось потянуть время, то уже совсем скоро больницу наводнят бойцы спецподразделения. Которых пока не видно.

— Кстати, так просто в современном мире заблокировать двери одним нажатием кнопки, — будто читает его мысли «Герцог» и незряче оглядывает Дерека поверх очков серебристо-бледными бельмами глаз. Застывшая в дверном проеме Кали с фальшивой безмятежностью поигрывает брелоком, похожим на автомобильный пульт. — Или забрать чью-то жизнь.

Кали скалится, жмет на кнопку и в ответ на тишину, не нарушаемую пластиковым взрывом, разъяренно стонет.

— Если хочешь забрать чью-то жизнь, делай это собственными руками, — произносит за ее спиной болезненно знакомый голос, и нежную смуглую кожу на горле разрезает изнутри тонкое, острое лезвие. Кали захлебывается собственной кровью и с мерзким бульканьем оседает у ног бледного и суеверно пугающего Питера. Он невозмутимо вытирает нож-бабочку пальцами, и Дерек, и без того ошеломленный до немоты, переводит взгляд на приоткрытый карман-клапан, где одиноко болтается сигаретная пачка. Испещренный рубцами и оттого внушающий еще больший ужас Питер растирает подушечками густую кровь, принюхивается и улыбается с полубезумным видом. — И к вам это относится в большей степени.

Он делает было шаг к «Герцогу», извлекающему из «трости» тонкую как иглу шпагу, но в больничной тишине раздается топот десятка ног, и в двери над трупом Кали вырастает отряд спецназовцев. Питер плавно, как ни в чем не бывало, разворачивается к пленным, обходит Дерека со спины и в два приема разрезает на нем веревки. Следом он высвобождает Стайлза и, не обращая внимания на наводняющих палату людей в форме, протягивает ему не испачканную в крови руку.

— А ты, наверное, сын шерифа, — пронизывает его взглядом Питер, и Стайлз отвечает на рукопожатие, вопросительно косясь на Дерека, все еще не отошедшего от шока. Питер тоже переводит взгляд на своего племянника и, плотоядно улыбаясь, продолжает разговор. — Воспитания Дереку обычно не занимать, но, учитывая обстоятельства, сейчас его можно простить. Меня зовут Питер, я его коматозный дядя.

Дерек отмирает и прижимает Питера к себе, так крепко, будто тот восстал из мертвых. 

— Ну-ну, дитя, твоя щетина царапает меня даже сквозь эту безвкусную пижаму. 

— Она теплая, — привычно парирует Дерек, чувствуя ладонь Стайлза у себя на плече.

  


Всю следующую неделю они тоже проводят в «отпуске», который больше похож на гонку за секундной стрелкой.

Смешно, но полное представление о произошедших с ними же событиях они получают из спецвыпуска, подготовленного командой Рейес, в то время как их самих таскали по инстанциям и участкам. Он соткан из разрозненных материалов празднества, снятых Дереком, и «героического репортажа» Стайлза, который он вел через телефонное приложение, интервью заложников и общих планов захваченной больницы.

— С вертолетом получилось круто, — нечленораздельно комментирует сюжет Стайлз, пытаясь прожевать целую горсть жареной картошки. Дерек отрывает торчащий из его рта закрученный спиралью кончик фастфудной отравы и закидывает его себе на язык, смачно пережевывая под возмущенный оклик Стайлза. 

— Тише, дети, — притворно шикает на них Питер, одной рукой придерживая книгу, а другой — обнимая Кору, не отлипавшую от него добрых полдня и так и заснувшую в его любимом кресле, сидя у него на коленях. 

— Так что теперь, нас затаскают по судам и инстанциям до посинения? — спрашивает Дерека Стайлз, понижая голос и закидывая ноги Дереку на бедра. 

— Возможно, — вообще-то, Дерек рассчитывал отдохнуть, но с учетом его военной спецподготовки, разбирательство могло затянуться. 

— Ничего подобного. Фатальных травм ты никому не нанес, а единственный убийца защищал жизни двоих пленных, — Питер даже не поднимает глаз от текста, и, перелистнув страницу, продолжает: — Тем более, Лидия теперь с Дэвидом Уиттмором на короткой ноге, а он, хоть и мудак, свое дело знает.

— Он знает Лидию? Твой дядя очнулся от бьюти-сна полтора дня назад — и он уже знаком с королевой Мартин? Когда это произошло?

— Не спрашивай меня. Я до сих пор не знаю, сколько времени он прикидывался беспомощным, пользуясь нами, как тягловыми пони.

— Ты себе льстишь, Дерек, — склоняет голову Питер и, оставив идею дочитать роман в тишине, откладывает книгу в сторону. — Тем более, прогулка была слишком приятной, чтобы прерывать вашу очаровательную грызню внезапным возвращением в мир. Спасибо. Кстати, Лидия — совершенно очаровательная леди, хотя, если вы меня спросите, отношения с Джексоном для нее — исключительный балласт.

— И? — выжидающе вскидывает брови Дерек в унисон с разъяренным «С Джексоном?» Стайлза.

— И я осознанно слушаю вас уже двадцать четыре дня и приблизительно… — он кидает взгляд на новенький телефон, — одиннадцать часов. 

— Зачем было так долго ждать?

— Ну, во-первых, несколько дней подряд я мог пошевелить только пальцами на левой руке. Не очень удобно по ряду причин, — Дерек скептически кривится, и Питер продолжает. — Потом вас поглотила история с Дэлером, и практически сразу ты пал жертвой одного старого проклятья.

— Чего?

— Ох, мальчик мой, ты явно недооцениваешь силу человеческой любви, — лицо Питера озаряет мечтательное выражение, и Стайлз шутливо пихает его пяткой. — Вообще-то, я о Коре. Вы со Стайлзом просто вынули головы из песка. А вчера просто подвернулся подходящий случай.

Считая объяснение более чем полным, Питер раскрывает книгу на заложенной странице и углубляется в историю снова. Новости заканчиваются, картошка тоже. Еще некоторое время они смотрят какой-то сериал по HBO, но потом Питер аккуратно приподнимает Кору и, ссаживая ее с колен, ретируется в собственную спальню. Дерек окликает его уже у двери:

— И что теперь?

Питер оборачивается, поглаживая искореженной рукой гладкую дверную ручку, и будничным тоном отвечает ему:

— Теперь мы дадим показания, от нас отстанут, а потом я найду и вырежу убийц нашей семьи, одного за другим, — и с этими словами оставляет Дерека со Стайлзом наедине. 

— Что? — блекло спрашивает Дерек пустоту, и Стайлз обнимает его со спины, шепча на ухо, что до завтра Питер никуда не исчезнет. Вероятнее всего.

Как ни странно, Дерек принимает такой ответ и даже засыпает без особенных проблем, подтянув Стайлза поближе. Может, поцелуй и действует — если его повторять с профилактической регулярностью.

Или поцелуй, или скармливаемый ему Стайлзом празозин.

  


Еще через месяц Кора уезжает обратно в Чикаго, прихватив с собой багаж в виде заоблачно счастливого Лейхи. Питер решает нагрянуть в гости к капитану Ардженту в Бикон-Хиллз, согласившись передать шерифу награду Стайлза за заслуги в области новостных телепрограмм. Дерек думает, что капитан Арджент — достаточно приятный бонус в эскападе, в которой Питер не признается, пока ее результаты не вылезут на первые полосы национальных СМИ. Однако его контраргументы Питер осмеивает с раздражающим сарказмом и оставляет «детей» одних в большой квартире, наконец-то предоставленной всеми своими помещениями в их полное распоряжение.

О чем Стайлз по дороге из аэропорта успевает напомнить Дереку несколько десятков раз, подробно расписывая ему на ухо все поверхности и плоскости, которые нужно было тщательно отполировать, проверить на прочность и обновить. Дерек чуть не сносит баки с водой, рядами выставленные на островке безопасности, и исключительно в превентивных целях сворачивает в ближайший кювет.

  


_«Дженнифер Блейк была арестована по обвинению в массовых убийствах и после судебного разбирательства определена в лечебницу Эйкен для душевнобольных преступников. Благодаря отваге журналистов нашего телеканала, Вы имеете возможность ознакомиться с эксклюзивным материалом с места событий, снятым в реальном времени»._

Убийца Блейк кричит на невидимого в кадре Дерека, что отомстит за смерть своей любовницы и кидается на него с осколком стекла. В кадр влетает Скотт и отталкивает ее с такой силой, что она пятится назад, спотыкается и вваливается в распахнутое за ее спиной нутро новостного фургона. Кира захлопывает ее внутри, и изящно отряхивает ладошки, солнечно улыбаясь в кадр.

Им повезло, что Скотт все-таки сержант NYPD, иначе полиция объявила бы на их «команду мечты» персонами нон грата. Снова.

— Нам повезло, — шепчет ему Стайлз. Он оставляет на шее Дерека пунцовый засос и, дергая бедрами, пачкает его руку белесыми каплями. Дерек в ответ лишь рычит, прикусывает его мочку уха, вжимается в Стайлза последний раз и глубоко целует его, заглушая свой стон. Отдышавшись, он обнимает Стайлза, не выходя из него еще несколько блаженных минут. В темной подсобке, куда за ненадобностью снесли старые проявочные столы, оказалась на удивление хорошая звукоизоляция. — Отличный вышел репортаж.

**Author's Note:**

> Artist is sweet svyatosh@


End file.
